Did you tell her?
by canikeepthispen
Summary: Quinn loves Rachel. This is very clear. But Rachel still holds Quinn at a distance, flirting with girls and guys at NYADA. One night, Quinn throws caution to the wind,and realizes that all the years she held back had a reason. But, can Quinn really trust what she thought she heard through a dorm room door? First fanfic, just saying. Also, a little AU.
1. Chapter 1

watch?v=3rZrgu-8mw0

based on "Did You Tell Her" by BETTY

Quinn looked at her phone one more time. She had just sent the text, but Rachel had not answered yet. Funny, the light was on in her apartment, as Quinn stood below, blowing hot air into her hands to warm up. This was not supposed to take this long, this ending …Rachel had promised that the girl in her modern dance class was a passing fancy, and that she was more than ready to try dating her high school nemesis- now that she knew the details of all their arguments.

10:16. All right then, modern dance girl was supposed to be running from the building crying by now. The class had ended at 9:30, with 15 minutes to walk to the dorm; surely Rachel had let her down easy by now. Steeling her nerve, Quinn started walking towards the door to the common floor. She had met a lot of Rachel's housemates, NYADA had small dorms after all…..they all assembled into "houses" that meant that only 20 or so folks lived together.

She greeted the few women she knew downstairs and headed to Rachel's room. Outside she heard something she did not want to hear.

" Did you tell her about us? Did you tell her what we did "

Her ears burning and feeling bad for easedropping , she leaned further into the door.

"Did you tell her…I talk dirty - that you scream - we went somewhere dark so we couldn't be seen"

Quinn's head reeled….all the things she knew would happen …did. This is what you get for 4 years of unrequited love. No train tickets can solve that.

" I got nasty, you got wild - that we came, and stayed for awhile..."

Quinn's head hit the door….the girl she thought she had a chance at….has another. All that time she wanted, waited, bitched and moaned till they could have their time together….gone.

" I was cool - you were hot did you show her all the things we used, and how to tie a knot ? What I asked you- you said yes - you got on your knees and begged me for less- caught up in a lie you're a cheater so am I…."

Rachel was a cheater. She had only ever belonged to Quinn. Cheating was something she was quite familiar with. But in Quinn Fabray's mind…she was not a cheater. She had never been hers. She was only a wish that had never been granted. Funny, Rachel had talked her up to this dancer….this woman who wanted to win her from her….this woman who really should know that the train ticket only goes one way….


	2. Chapter 2 Quinn's Misery

"Are you going to answer that thing or just let it buzz all day, AGAIN?" Quinn threw a disinterested look over her shoulder at her roommate and shoved the phone in her desk drawer with a flourish.

"There. Happy now Lara?" Quinn's roommate Lara was a nice enough girl. They had formed a rather tentative friendship in the few semesters they had lived together. It was sufficient for Quinn at least. Lara didn't pry too much, never had boys over, and mostly stayed to her side of the room. In Quinn terms, she was just about as perfect as she could be.

Lara cast a tentative look over her glasses at Quinn . Ever since she had returned from New York much sooner than she'd indicated she would be gone for, her mostly brooding roomie was downright fussy and rude; a stonewall of shut down emotions with an overriding curtain of hopelessness. Quinn was beautiful, but she did not wear this look well. "Quinn, I know it's none of my business, but-"

" You're right Lara. It is none of your business and whatever you are getting ready to say is something I am sure that I am not interested in. Actually, I am headed off to the library. I will take my phone so it doesn't bother you….ok?" She quickly gathered her things, opened her desk and threw the offending phone into her purse. Turning to her roommate and biting her top lip thoughtfully, she muttered "Thanks Lara. For caring. Or checking in. Or whatever. Ummm. So I am going to go. See you later."

The door shut behind Quinn quietly as Lara wondered- what HAD Rachel done? There had been no nighty Skyping. No phone calls between them. Nothing. It was odd. She knew Quinn held more than "friendly" feelings for the aspiring actress, but this sudden cold front was certainly something she didn't see coming. Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, she dipped back into her Abnormal Psych book. She might have been studying to be a counselor, but she didn't need a degree to analyze Quinn. Quinn was miserable in love for sure.


	3. Chapter 3 Rachel's Remorse

"Puck here. Sorry I can't get to you right now. You know what to do. Drop your digits or leave me some sweet words. Speak."

Sighing Rachel slid her phone closed without leaving a message. It was a rainy, cold Wednesday and the green tea cooling in her mug that she hadn't even touched yet was doing nothing to make her feel better. Usually just the act of making it warmed her, but not lately. She looked around her room feeling restless. Quinn never showed the other night after her text, and all Rachel's attempts to reach her had failed. Worry had worked its way into Rachel's mind, skirting to a near panic. Quinn had always returned her texts and calls. Perhaps not as punctually as she would have liked, but she always got back to her within a day at least. It had been six days of no communication from her friend, and that was bothersome to say the least. She had been suspiciously absent online too. She didn't even "like" Britt's newest picture on Facebook of Lord Tubbington in a turkey costume, and that was almost unconscionable. She was sliding her phone open nearly the minute she started to feel it buzz. "Hello…Quinn?"

"Well hellloooo to you too my sister. You called upon Puck the great and terrible?" Shaking her head Rachel breathed into the phone in exasperation. "Hey Noah. "

"Hey yourself. What's up princess? You have been blowing up my phone all day today and haven't left a message once. What's up?"

"Umm. You wouldn't have talked to Quinn lately have you?"

"Sure. We talked about two weeks ago-Beth's preschool pictures and all. Why?"

"No reason. Well….yes. Um…reason….. She was supposed to be here this last weekend. A few of my dorm mates saw her and spoke to her, and she never came to my room. If she knocked, we didn't hear her at least."

"Oooo-kaay. What are you leaving out here Rach? I can smell BS from a mile away you know."

Rachel slowly grabbed the mug in front of her fiddling with the teabag and turning the cup to and fro. "Um, well…I might have been with somebody when she showed up. My downstairs neighbor said she saw her leaving in a hurry and crying."

"Rachel. What did you do!? You KNOW how she is about you! It's not like you didn't know she was coming that night, right? You two KILL me."

"I wasn't WITH someone WITH someone Noah. Actually, I think it was all a big misunderstanding. I did have a girl in here, and if Quinn, ah, overheard something it certainly wasn't what she thought she heard. Ok….it was what she thought she heard, what she heard….but it wasn't what she thought. I think. Noah…..I really messed up this time didn't I?"

"Yup. Princess….you sure did. I'll call Santana. Tell me the whole story…..from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana threw her phone on the bed, reaching into her mini fridge for a drink and cursing in a blue string of Spanish profanity. The newest development in the Quinn and Rachel saga was a doozy. Santana had no idea how these two kept on managing to cock things up like they did. They would take giant strides towards each other; and everyone would hold their breath until either Quinn had a crisis of faith or conscience, or Rachel flirted herself into trouble literally or figuratively. How could these two not see that they were it for each other? The whole thing was maddening, and Glee member's phones were buzzing around the United States trying to figure out how to dig these two out of their newest mess.

"Ok teenmom. Puck just called me from poolside to tell me what's up. You have been ignoring my calls for the last 24 hours and Iz had it. You heard? So call me before tomorrow morning or I swear by Sue's tracksuits that I am on a plane TOMORROW. Don't thinks I won't – cos I will. It is now 7 pm Thursday. You have until tomorrow at 7am, otherwise I am Louisville to New Haven on the 10 am flight. Later Q. *sigh* Just call me back chicka…ok. Bye."

Quinn's eyes bugged near out of her head at the message. Great, just great. Romance advice from Santana Lopez was like getting headbutted by a freight train. You could see it coming-and it was going to hurt. Except that, you could always step off the tracks to avoid a train…there was NO avoiding Santana Lopez. Quinn cast a long look over her shoulder at Lara. "Lara, didn't you say that you were taking the train to Boston to see your family this weekend?"

Lara looked up from her book, hi-lighter in hand to meet Quinn's rather scared looking eyes. "That was the plan roomie. My sister just had her first kid, so it is all hands on deck for ooohhing and ahhing over the newest addition to the family. Personally, I wish I had a paper to write, but there is no saying no to my Mother." Quinn beamed a huge smile at her. "A baby? You never said your sister was pregnant." Lara looked at Quinn and said "Well, you never really acted like you wanted to talk about family, so I didn't think it was something you would want to know. Anyway, I am taking the train tomorrow and will be back late Sunday or early Monday morning. Why?"

"Hurricane Santana may be blowing through this weekend. I was wondering if you minded my friend taking your bed in case she visits. She won't mess anything up I promise. I will even use my extra set of sheets on your bed."

Lara shared a sidelong glance with Quinn….she had "met" Santana via Skype once or twice. How those two were friends she would never know. "Sure Quinn. No problem. I hope you guys have fun."

Quinn nodded once. Fun…..probably not. At first. Quinn swallowed and picked up her phone.

"Bitc-" Santana was interrupted before she could even finish the word.

"Ok. Come. I need you ok. I admit it. I hate it but it is true. So ….come."


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Crap

Santana's eyes burned. Flying from Louisville to New Haven was a pain. Yep. That was the reason her eyes were red and burning. It totally wasn't that she had spent a good portion of airtime crying. She missed Britt. A lot. And now Quinn and Rachel were driving her insane. She was going to give Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray one good swift kick in the rear when she landed.

Meanwhile, Quinn was sitting in an airport coffee shop waiting. Her book was open and upside down on the table in front of her. She was glad at least that when Santana first saw her they would be in a very public place….that might keep Santana calm if there was a crowd around. Quinn wondered bemusedly if they could manage to spend their whole visit that way.

She was biting into her bagel when she felt her. "So give me one good reason that I shouldn't have just flown into good ol NYC to kick the dwarf's ass BEFORE I got here Q?"

Turning in her chair she looked up into the nearly black eyes on an enraged Latina. "Because I asked you here. Hello San. Good of you to come."

"GOOD OF ME TO COME? Where do you think we are anyway….downtown freakin abbey?! Geez Q, you look like a robot sitting here. I want to check your pulse!" Santana plopped into a chair opposite Quinn and stared at her for a minute. Quinn was shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, and Santana was thrown back in time to when a pregnant Quinn sat steeped in uncertainty just like she was now.

"Ok Q. I have seen the airport. Grab your cardboard bagel and lets gets to steppin. I am hungry and I know this food is going to blow."

Meanwhile in New York, a pensive Rachel sat across from an unbelieving Kurt in a coffee shop. Kurt was currently sputtering "…..and you called Puck who said he was going to call Santana?! SANTANA Rachel! Puck called Satan?!"

"Yes Kurt. I am under the distinct impression that Noah called Santana. If anyone can explain things to Quinn and talk her down it is Santana."

"I don't think you understand Rach. One, YOU should be the one explaining to Quinn…ahhahah…..let me finish. You are the one that needs to talk her down. You were the one that told her that you were ready to date. And two….you realize now that instead of Santana being 700 miles away from you, she is now like 80?!"

Rachel's head swung towards Kurt on a swivel. "Crap."

"Yes! As you just oh so succinctly put it crap! Come on-let's go. I need a stronger drink."


	6. Chapter 6 Buckle Up

Kurt sat his phone down and looked over his fruity drinks umbrella at Rachel. "Well, it is confirmed. Puck just said that Santana flew out for New Haven this morning. She should have landed by now. So, we need an action plan sooner rather than later Rachel."

"An action plan Kurt? I hardly think that is needed. Santana is merely visiting Quinn. Quinn is upset I believe, and she needs her friend. Together with what I told Noah, I am sure Santana can lend credence to the fact that this is a misunderstanding. Quinn will return my texts, emails and calls and we can begin a courtship."

Kurt shook his head slowly. Rachel really did live in Technicolor Musical Theatre Land.

Meanwhile in New Haven:

"Really San, there was no reason to rent a car. We could have taken the bus or a taxi back to campus." Quinn said as she watched the town zip by her passenger window. As she saw the signs for I-95, she grew concerned. Worry and curiosity broke across her face as she shifted in the passenger seat to look at Santana as she said lowly "San…why are we getting on the freeway headed south?"

A wicked grin split Santana's face. "I have a hankering for a real bagel Quinneth. And the only place you can gets one is good old New York City. Buckle up bitches. Auntie Snix is on her way."

It crossed Quinn's mind to try and stop her. It crossed Quinn's mind to say that she really did need to make her chem lab that afternoon; even though she could miss 3 with no consequence, and she had not missed a single one yet. It did cross Quinn's mind to at least text Kurt to give him a heads up. Then it crossed Quinn's mind that she had no idea what she would even warn him about. Santana was literally in the driver's seat, and Quinn wanted answers. If nothing else, Rachel needed to see two thirds of the Unholy Trinity back together again. Quinn needed to look at Rachel head held high, not like the scared, hurt bunny she felt like now.

Buckle up bitches indeed.


	7. Chapter 7 Here Comes the Cavalry

Puck smiled in total self-satisfaction after reading his most recent text message. The cavalry had landed, had the damsel in distress in hand; and together they were on their way. He sincerely hoped that this time Quinn would get her girl. Puck and Quinn's relationship had morphed into something surprisingly adult. As co-parents they talked every two weeks or so, and slowly the conversations wheeled away from just Beth to more personal matters. They frequently traveled back to Lima at the same time to see little Beth while Shelby smiled at how far they all had come. Many was the night Puck cracked a beer over the phone in California, or with Quinn in Ohio and listened intently to Quinn go on and on about Rachel. She never outright asked for advice, and Puck knew he was really the last person who could give it-but he had unique insight into Rachel's head. In return Quinn encouraged Puck academically, and because of her he was enrolled in a small community college and was doing quite well.

When Puck and Santana had talked he explained the misunderstanding as best he understood it. Really it was a convoluted story that was hard to follow at best. At worst, Rachel had finally managed to drive the last wall between them with her ego and outright stupidity...and that took a lot for him to say about his princess. It hurt his heart to know both sides, and watch Quinn and Rachel get SO CLOSE, yet manage to let it slip away all over again. This time though, it was all Rachel in his head and heart. Why she had invited that dancer back to her place to "let her down gently-read- Rachel Berry- POLITELY" was beyond him. Rachel created this cosmic mess and had wounded Quinn in the process; and he hurt for Quinn because of it. He figured Quinn had overheard the whole thing, why else would she have left crying?

He had still not talked to Quinn about it. He knew that she had missed their scheduled talking time on Sunday, but thought that she was still in New York with Rachel, so he let it go. He was not prepared for a nervous and ultimately tearful Rachel calling him on Wednesday. Santana obviously got upset when he called her later that night, but was determined that Quinn would "FINALLY get the dwarf." Santana was absolutely positive that Quinn and Rachel belonged together. She was ready to do whatever she had to do; after all, she had lost the love of her life due to what she herself deemed " my own supreme stupidity." She vowed that she would help to right this, even if she had to drag Quinn Fabray kicking and screaming.

From the text conversation he just had with Santana, the HBIC was on the way, but not kicking and screaming. She seemed oddly content to go along with Santana. Surely she had to know they weren't headed to New York to satisfy a bagel craving.


	8. Chapter 8 Mayans?

"Kurt, as much as I would love to continue to sit here and listen to your Mayan Calendar-esque theories on the end of the world vis a vie Quinn Fabray and I; I cannot. It is 6:00. I must leave now to prepare myself for my 7:30 Modern class." Rachel slowly got up and gathered her things. She left a couple of small bills in tip for her cold green tea, but not without a glance over her shoulder. Perhaps she was a little afraid to turn around and see Santana standing there. Perhaps she did want to hurry to her dorm to get ready for class before Santana jumped out of some dark corner at her.

A shiver found its way straight up her spine. There was no perhaps to this….she could feel them near the city. She welcomed Quinn's presence, she craved it. Santana, not so much.

An overwhelming feeling came over her and panic struck her heart.

Modern Class.

Crap.

Carolina.

She made haste getting out of the bar looking left and right, expecting the spectre of Santana to pounce. That is what happened right? The Phantom steals Christine and reveals himself in a flurry of terror and ultimate curiosity. She really didn't feel like being Santana's Angel of Music. Rachel's eyes darted around, and seeing that she was clear for the moment, darted from the bar towards home.

Kurt's eyes followed her exit. With a sigh he picked up his phone and fumbled to unlock it. Squinting one eye he found his contact list and lifted the phone to his ear

"She is going to her 7:30 Modern Dance class. It ends at…..oh….yeah. You know when it ends. I ho-"

She had hung up on him. Raising his hand to get the waiter's attention he signaled for another Mai Thai. He needed it.


	9. Chapter 9 Charlie Brown and Lucy

Quinn watched the scenery, or lack of, whip past her window. Sighing deeply, she looked at Santana out of the corner of her eye. San was wound tight as a drum. It seemed like you could bounce a quarter off of her whole body right now. Quinn looked at Santana's hands as they all but choked the steering wheel, white knuckles glowing against the setting sun.

"S…..I don't know what to do. I thought…well…..I imagined….I love her S…..I….."

The sentence collapsed before she could end it. In the pit of Quinn's stomach the old feelings of inadequacy rolled. Quinn always knew that everything would end this way. Years of taunting, pornographic pictures carved on bathroom walls, those stupid slushie attacks, and verbal abuse had culminated in Rachel Berry's final FUCK YOU FABRAY. She almost thought that Rachel had given her hope only to rip it away, just like Quinn had done to her all those years in school. This was the quintessential Charlie Brown and Lucy moment. Lucy holds the football, only for poor Charlie Brown to land on his ass, no matter how much Lucy says that it will not end that way. After Lucy became Quinn, she continued that tradition.

You have a boyfriend? He is mine now. Never mind that I don't even like the guy, I just don't want him….errr…you to have him.

You have a solo? I just got my minions to distract Shue and it is all up for grabs now. (I don't think you need humility, I just want you to sit by me a minute longer.) I like to watch you fight for what is yours…it's sex….ummm….I mean the natural order of things….loser.

Never mind she never believed anything she said, or did. She was so good at the mask at school and at home that the real Quinn-nee- Lucy was buried so deep you would need an excavator to get to it.

Santana could feel the emotion rolling off of Quinn and gently took her right hand from the steering wheel to grab Quinn's. "Ok cap. I know things are so fuckd right now right? I know. But I promise you I am here to be your wing woman and help you. Remember when your Dad…."

Quinn's head snapped back and she quickly removed her hand to tightly wrap her arms protectively around herself. "STOP S! ENOUGH! Do not ever bring any of that….that…..that... shit up again. Ok? Just ….just….don't. Please."

Santana shook her head in the affirmative. Quinn's walls were up. Conversation over. She slowly stroked Quinn's upper arm and whispered

"I promised I would never tell. But I won't ever forget. You are still the strongest, sweetest, most honest and loyal person I know. Okay Q? Rachel made a huge mistake, but I don't think she meant to hurt you-ok? She's not fucked up Cap; she's just in the shop. You know? Minor repairs for a fender bender and alls that shiz. Right?"

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and held it between her own.

"I know S. I helped put her there."

She slowly leaned her head on the window as a tear escaped her. The HBIC was gone. She didn't get back into the car after the last gas station/junk food stop at Port Chester….30 plus miles away from the city.

Santana slowly sunk down into the driver's seat. She helped too. She was going to help fix this.


	10. Chapter 10 Rachel's Truth

Breathe. Just….breathe. It is a dance class after all, that is what you are supposed to do. Breathe. Through the pain, the discomfort, the feeling of staying on your toes defying gravity, reeling in an unnatural arabesque-BREATHE.

Brody was staring again. She knew this. She created this. She had blown him off weeks ago, and here he was again…staring.

Carolina was staring again. She had told her after their disastrous meeting in her room last Friday night that it just was not going to happen.

Kurt was right. She was too nice.

She needed firmer boundaries.

Brody had been totally avoidable. She wasn't the least bit interested, but like Finn and Noah before him, he hit upon her weakness-availability. The kiss had been a big mistake. She knew it the minute his lips touched hers. It just wasn't right. It was not what she wanted, needed or craved.

No, those lips were 80 plus miles away attached to one Ms. Quinn Fabray, but she did not want her to know that…..just….well…yet.

After the kiss misfire, Rachel explained to Brody that she was gay (though not for Ms. Fabray) and that little juicy tidbit spread through the department like wild fire.

Before she knew it, a sweet girl named Carolina was her newest friend. A lithe dancer, she was the epitome of beauty, if you were into girls that were not Quinn Fabray that is. In no time, Carolina had convinced Rachel to do their studio exhibition together. She had Rachel at "You need a really strong modern dancer to keep July off you right? I don't have a partner yet, and I guarantee no one has the piece of music I have."

Ego properly stroked, Rachel Berry was in.

It wasn't until Carolina started paying inordinate attention to her that she started to worry. Actually, what tipped her off was the way she was acting that mirrored exactly the way one Ms. Quinn Fabray had treated her senior year. Rachel expressed her suspicions to Kurt, and he agreed. Carolina wanted to be more than friends.

Rachel found herself working Quinn into a conversation with Carolina more and more, hoping that the blow as it were, would be softer. Finally, after talking to Quinn and wading through all their false starts one night via Skype Rachel confessed.

"There is a girl in my modern class that I am quite sure, umm….wants me."

Quinn's head ducked on the screen and she said haltingly and lowly "Oh. How….nice. Are you interested?"

Rachel's heart went into arrest. There was a bonafide flat line there as she stared into Quinn's eyes on the screen. "No Quinn. Never. I want to tell her that I will partner with her for the exhibition on Saturday, but I want to let her down gently, politely. "

Quinn shook her head and laughed. "Well Rach, you always were exceedingly polite. God forbid you break a heart."

Rachel looked at Quinn and whispered "The only heart I feel I broke was yours at graduation. Quinn, will you do me the honor of coming to New York and letting me show you the sights?"

"Rae, I would love to. But, um, are you asking me-"

"Yes Quinn. I would love the privilege of escorting you on a date. If you would like that is. If I am wrong, please tell me."

"You are so not wrong Ms. Berry. You are very, very right."

So Friday last Rachel tried in vain to shake Carolina, who insisted on walking her home.

"Carolina, I assure you that I have a rape whistle and pepper spray, a cellular telephone and judo lessons my fathers insisted on to keep me safe on my travels home. I really do not need you to escort me."

Carolina was grasping at straws and finally picked the right one. "But Rach- I have the music and lyrics for our modern exhibition piece next week. We only have a few days to work. I know it is supposed to be rough but, you DO want to impress Ms. July-right?"

Rachel nodded succinctly. "Of course! But I am expecting Quinn tonight, so maybe we can make this quick and you can play the music and explain the moves and paces lyrically –quickly? Then I will meet you Sunday evening in the rehearsal space to go over my thoughts as well?"

"That sounds perfect Rach. This Quinn, this is your friend from home right?"

"I am in hopes Carolina that later tonight we will be on our way to more. I have, um, carried a torch for her for a long, long time."

Rachel never saw the sour look on Carolina's face or heard her mutter under her breath "We will see…"


	11. Chapter 11 Can I Gets My Bagel On Now?

Santana cursed as she tried AGAIN to maneuver the sedan into the parking space. "I'll tell ya Q-ball; whoever invented parallel parking was a straight up bastid."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then met her friend's fiery brown ones "San, I don't know why you insist on talking like that but bastid? Really?"

Santana held her tongue firmly in cheek as she retorted "When in New York, ya does New York. Get out the car Q; I gotta get my bagel on."

Quinn sighed as she got out of the car and looked at the deli in front of her. Yep. Boar's Head. That was some good old New York deli meat right there. Coupled with a black and white cookie and a coffee regular, that was NYC.

Santana tried to hide the fact that her phone buzzed but Quinn's eagle eye was upon her. Knowing she could not pull one over on the captain she put the phone to her ear and spoke "What?"

Quinn eyed her while she nodded and said "I know. Yeah." Santana very unceremoniously shoved the phone in her jean jacket pocket. "Ready Q?"

"Who was that S?"

"Would you believe me if I said nobody?"

"Not exactly."

"Ok good to know Q…it was Frannie. We are staying at hers tonight."

"What?! SANTANA?!"

Santana froze one hand on the door to the deli while looking up and down the street before saying "Look Q, RuPaul's exhibition or whatever is tomorrow. You want to drive back before then to New Haven, fine. Me, I am getting my pastrami on first. On a big old bagel. Then I wanna walk around because believe me, Louisville is ahright, but not exactly the cultural epicenter of the universe. So can we just go in the deli now or are we going to watch the rats with wings crap on the rentals windshield some more." Pigeons kinda freaked Santana out, but she sure wasn't going to tell Quinn that.

Quinn rolled her eyes and gestured to the door "After you bagel whore."

Santana sighed and looked over her shoulder at Quinn. " Ok, I know you are mad. So what Q? So I called Frannie last night. She said we could crash. She also said that she hadn't seen you in almost 8 years. So, your call. But after I gets my bagel. Kay?"

Quinn shook her head nervously. "San, he….well….I didn't think Fran…." Santana had had enough. She impatiently drug Quinn through the door.

"Yeah. You were wrong. Me and Fran have been talking since Beth was born. Now? Bagel?"

Quinn thought she was over her head before…..now she knew she was right. Then it hit her all at once. Santana had called Francine last night. When she was still in Louisville. That scheming...shaking her head she looked at her stubborn best friend.

"Yeah. Bagel. God S, is that all you can say?"

If Santana heard her, she didn't let on. She was looking at all the different kinds of bagels, and ordering at least 6 of each. Kentucky is a long way away from New York.


	12. Chapter 12 Francine and Cal

"You know if you all are staying here you will have to tell Quinnie sooner rather than later while standing on our stoop. Right Santana?" After a muffled affirmation that sounded a lot like "I know" she said "You have the address regardless right? " A short "yeah" filled her ear and then the line was dead.

Frannie hung up the phone and looked over at her husband Cal. He was currently dozing under the sports page and was sawing logs in lumberjack fashion. As she leaned over him, her thoughts flashed back to Lima, and Russell.

She had long since quit calling him Daddy. Daddy died when she was 8 and Lucy was 4. Daddy took them to the fair and for ice cream. Russell was the man who lived in Daddy's skin and hit, drank and screamed. She remembered the day well, when Lucy came home from the preschool talking 90 to nothing about her new friend Rachey. Rachey had a dolly named Patti. Rachey liked to sing. Rachey's daddy was a doctor. Rachey's daddy was a number guy.

Russell's head turned to Lucy and said "Hey Luce, which is it? Is Rachey's father a doctor or a banker?"

Little Lucy stood there confused. This was all very clear to her. Poor silly Daddy. "Yes Daddy. Rachey has two daddies!"

Russell's eyes narrowed to pin points as he grabbed Lucy's chubby upper arm and shook her. "Lucy! You stay away from her! Her "FATHER'S" are an abomination! Do you remember Father Pat talking about hellfire?" Lucy nodded her head solemnly yes. "Well….they are ALL going there. You stay away from that girl! You hear me?!" Lucy was crying as he shook her violently and as Francine ran to her younger sister she was backhanded away.

Russell turned his red, bulging, angry eyes on his oldest daughter as he yelled "YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!" Frannie rubbed her jaw quickly, gathered up Lucy and ran for the stairs to their room. Sitting Lucy on the bed she bent down crying saying "One day Luce, you and me will be gone from here. One day."

Lucy sniffled pitifully and said "I can't talk to Rachey anymore can I?"

"No Luce, you can't. It's better this way. I promise."

8 years later, Francine was gone.

Cal came out of his nap and saw his partner looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Fran? Frannie? Pumpkin are you all right?"

"Cal. We have to tell her. She thinks…she thinks she is all alone…"

Cal sat up and wrapped Francine in his arms and held her close. "Fran, if that is what you want to do, you know I am behind it….all the way."

Fran shrank back into Cal's arms. He held her for minutes and said "Are they still coming tonight love?"

Fran nodded mutely. "Ok then" Cal said "Let me start getting things ready for them then. Want me to make banana bread for later?"

Fran nodded again and Cal walked into the guest room to make the bed. Then on to the kitchen. Banana bread was always a winner.


	13. Chapter 13 Whats Her State

Rachel was running from the rehearsal hall, throwing her coat and scarf on as she went. She was rushing away from the voice insistently calling behind her "Rachel! Hey! Rach…wait up!" Knowing that there was no way that she was going to get away from her, Rachel turned to face Carolina.

"Hey there Carolina. Ummm….did you need me for something?"

Carolina batted her eyelashes at the tiny diva, hoping to look cute and shy as she said "Yep. So, the exhibition is tomorrow and I was wondering if after you would like to go out….for dinner…or something."

Rachel was looking down at her shoes nervously. She knew this was coming. She had been telling the dancer all week long that she simply was not interested and that she should really just take the friendship that Rachel was willing to offer. Rachel looked at Carolina and sighed. "Carolina. Listen. I have told you no less than 5 times this week that I am not interested in anything romantic with you. I understand that I may have lead you on with my brief flirtation with you, but that was the song. I was acting. Quinn-"

"Is not here Rachel. Will not be here. If she wanted you she would have called you back. If she wanted you she sure has a funny way of showing it. If she wanted you she would be standing here. What will it take for you to see what is right here in front of you Rachel?!"

Two very imposing figures stepped out of the darkness they had been standing in into the low light of the streetlamp that Carolina and Rachel were underneath. "Yeah. What IS right here in front of you Rachel?" Santana spat angrily. Her glare alone was enough to freeze water. Rachel was so preoccupied with fearing Santana that she almost missed Quinn. Quinn was heated. Her eyes were dilated and swirling wildly with protectiveness and love.

Carolina was in trouble.

Quinn had what Rachel internally referred to as "The Terminator Look." In other words, Quinn was pissed. Here in the terminator's sights was the girl that by her own design kickstarted this whole mess. She was still upset with Rachel. But whats-her-state here was up first.

Carolina's head whipped around so quickly she nearly lost her balance. "Who are y-"

"Look Virginia, you needs to get to stepping. Me and Q have some business with the dwarf here."

"The name is Carolina and you still didn't answer my question. Who exactly are you two? Rachel-what is going on?"

Santana leaned forward slowly into Carolina's space and in a sickeningly sweet voice said " Virginia, Georgia,Florida, whatever the fuck state your hippy parents named you after….. I don't care. We will ends you if you even LOOK at tranny over here again. You-"

Quinn stepped closer to Santana and grabbed her arm gently. "S, you need to back up and calm down. I got this." Sticking her hand out to Carolina she smiled her very best HBIC smile and introduced herself. "Hello. I am Quinn Fabray. Now that we have met one another let me give you some friendly advice." The smiling mask that the HBIC had on slipped and Carolina looked into swirling, dark dangerous eyes and swallowed.

Quinn set her jaw and gritted out " When a woman says no thank you, she means no thank you. I think Rachel has said no thank you to you several times already because she is just that polite. So let me be clear here. I am the thing in front of her, not you. Would you like to go through me to get to her?"

"I will see you tomorrow Rachel. " Carolina swiftly did an about face and made for the Arts Building. Carolina was a smart girl. She just knew that S person probably had a razor in her hair and Quinn Fabray, well she just terrified her. If that is the kind of friends that Rachel has from back home she sure dodged a bullet.


	14. Chapter 14 The Terminator Melts

Rachel was unsure of what to do. On the one hand she wanted to just jump into Quinn's arms and kiss her all over. On the other hand, the terminator was still tracking its prey….so….waiting is good. Santana took this opportunity to turn to Rachel. "Berry. So that's your partner?"

At the word partner Quinn's head jerked around suddenly, and from the corner of her eye Santana saw this and knew her mistake immediately. "Dance partner Q. Shit. Regulate yourself cap." Quinn looked sheepish for a moment before she did one more terminator scan of the area. Rachel walked up to her tentatively. "Quinn, I am so sorry. I have tried to call you, text you, email you. I would have even sent smoke signals or carrier pigeons to get to you. Can we please talk?"

At the mention of carrier pigeons, Santana looked up to the sky shakily. Quinn suppressed a laugh. Her big tough friend was afraid of pigeons and thought no one knew. As if. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, and saw not one shred of deception. Rachel earnestly felt bad and seemed like she was aching to touch Quinn. "Rae, I want to talk. I do. I didn't plan on seeing you tonight, so I am really not ready. San and I were on a walk when we saw her talking that way to you. It made me mad-umm-nervous that she wouldn't take your no for an answer. I was only protecting you."

With that Rachel could not contain herself anymore and rushed to throw her arms around Quinn. "I know Quinn. You make me feel safe. I will give you your space if that is what you want; I want to respect your wishes. Perhaps we can both think of what we want to say and meet for lunch tomorrow?"

Santana made a gagging noise as she rustled around in her huge bag of bagels, finding what she wanted she shoved half of one in her mouth saying "Wack oowt Qui, rup prol haf a pow point."

"Santana if I may say so, my power point presentations have been an instrumental part of my success thus far. And, at the point of being rude, people afraid of pigeons shouldn't carry around bushel bags of bread products." Santana swallowed quickly and hugged the bag to her body protectively. They were not getting her bag of bagel goodness-screw that.

"Lunch tomorrow sounds great Rachel. Am I still invited for tomorrow night? "Quinn prayed she was. There was no way she would feel fine with Idaho around her girl-er-friend.

"Of course you are Quinn! I have a block of 4 tickets, so you can bring Santana if you like. Quinn, I really want to date you. I feel so horrible about all of this. I-"

Quinn cut her off before she could finish. "Rach. I want to date you too. But we are going to have to go super slow. And we both need to think, and talk about that. Ok?"

Rachel nodded and snuggled herself into Quinn more before she whispered "Walk me back to my dorm?"

Quinn placed the smallest, almost imperceptible kiss on the top of Rachel's head. Her eyes met Santana's and they smiled. Maybe something would go right here for once. Santana half wondered if a muzzle would help with Rachel.


	15. Chapter 15 An Icy Reunion

Quinn sat still as a statue, occasionally remembering to chew as she stared at Fran and Cal. Swallowing dryly, she winced. Great, now she had banana bread stuck in her throat. She was going to kill San for this later.

After walking Rachel home, the girls parted ways reluctantly. Quinn barely survived Santana's erratic city driving. She would forever be triggered by Santana swerving through city traffic screaming "Drive it like you stole it biotchezzz!"

San's driving could not even compete with that was going on in her head. Quinn had millions of things zipping through her mind's eye, but the biggest was staying at Fran's house later. Just seeing Fran was enough to set her off. She had not seen her sister since the day she came home from Jr. High and had run into Fran's room to talk; only to find Franny gone and the room bare. Judy and Russell were silent on the whole affair, only telling Quinn that Fran was gone. Gone where, and why was never talked about again. It was just another thing in the Fabray house that simply was not talked about-ever.

"So Quinn how is school? Do you like your courses?" Cal was trying his best to break the sheets of ice encasing the Fabray sisters. He was almost considering spiking a new batch of banana bread with something to get everyone talking. So far, he and Santana had talked about food. Lots of it. He was really surprised that the girl was not a chef as much as she talked about the subject.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. She knew what the guy was trying to do, but she just did not want to play along. Here she was after not seeing or hearing from her sister in years, only to find her married and living two hours away from her. She couldn't be mad at Cal, but she wanted answers. Now.

"Cal, school is fine. Thank you for asking. I love my classes. Some are challenging, but I like that better than being bored and not learning anything. "She turned icy eyes to her sister. "Can we go talk somewhere….alone?"

Franny was not surprised at Quinn's directness. After all, it was a Fabray trait. Zero in and go for the kill. She was a bit unnerved by the very stone faced girl though. She had the distinct feeling that she was in deep trouble with her little sister.

"Of course sis. Umm…want some coffee? I can make some and we can chat in the kitchen while the top chefs here trade secrets." As she said that she saw Santana and Cal sneak conspiratory looks with one another.

Quinn got up wordlessly and walked towards the kitchen. Fran got up and let a little breath out as Santana grabbed her wrist lightly. "She has no idea Frannie. I never told her anything. She just found out that you and I even talked today."

"Oh great San. You sure didn't do me any favors did you?"

Santana's inner pit bull came out to play then as she practically growled "Hey, it is not like you reached out to her eh? I have been the one trying to keep her together. You of all people know how it was to live in that house. So you go be a big sister now….ok?"

Fran could not argue with that. She cradled her left arm in her right and leaned over to place a kiss on Cal's head. As she left the room she muttered "You were a better sister to her than me Santana, that's for sure."


	16. Chapter 16 An Aspirin or Eight

Kurt rolled off of the couch grabbing for his phone. It was dark in his apartment-what time was it even? Why does the roof of my mouth feel like sandpaper? He croaked out a slurred "Hello?"

"Kurt! You will never believe what happened! Well. You will believe it I think; of all my friends and close associates you know how things tend to go with me! Quinn is still here in town! With Santana, and that alone makes me want to hide under my bed but she-Quinn that is ….am I talking too fast? Are you still there Kurt? Kuuurrrtttt? KURT?! Have you passed out? Should I call 911- I-"

"RACHEL! Not so loud! Not so fast; and can we cut out the dramatics for a bit? You are at a diva level 10 and I need to hear you at about a diva level 2. You could make a dolphin drown now at this pitch. I know that they are in town. Why for the love of Baby Phat, WHY did you let me drink in the afternoon? I need an aspirin…or 8…..hold on."

Rachel could hear rustling and crashing over the line, a glass being filled with water and a pill bottle rattling. She impatiently drummed her fingers against the table waiting for her best friend and main gay to return to the conversation…well…monologue, but who cares anyway? She was far too excited to care.

"Ok Rae. Slowly. Tell me everything. And try not to squeal. Go."

"Quinn met Carolina."

"Where did Quinn and Satan stash the body?"

"I beg your pardon Kurt?"

"Nothing Rachel. Continue."

"Quinn was scary. But totally my knight in shining armor! She told Carolina that to get to me she would have to go through her! Oh! Annnddd… we are having lunch together tomorrow! Quinn and I that is!"

"No blood? No body parts strewn about. That is almost disappointing. *sigh* Where was Satan?"

"She was there, but I think she was on pigeon patrol."

"Ha! She sure is in the wrong city for a pigeon phobia!" Kurt nestled into his couch and happily said "Well…..tell me the rest! Don't leave anything out!"

The fact that part of the unholy trinity was in town and no one was dead or wounded in the park was a good thing. Kurt allowed himself to have a bit of hope. Maybe this time they would make it happen. If not, he might have to handcuff them together and throw them under the stage tomorrow. Hmm. Maybe after this he should call Satan…


	17. Chapter 17 You Left Me

Frannie walked into the kitchen and went right for the stove top, taking a kettle and filling it with water.

"Cal loves his tea. I make coffee every day for myself, but for the mister it is always tea. I say, Cal, you are from Columbus, Ohio for gosh sakes. I think it is the English major in him. He just does not like coffee. I don't get it. And oh, there are all the varieties of tea. Seriously. I never knew that there were so many kinds for every occasion! He has a whole shelf just for his teas."

After filling the teapot, she reaches into the fridge for the coffee beans. "I always keep my beans in the fridge. Keeps them fresher I think. I have a little grinder that I got at a little stand when we were in-"

"Seriously. Judy is not here for little Frannie home maker tips. What the hell Fran? You LEFT ME. You didn't even say goodbye. You LEFT. I was barely 12! I depended on you. Why? Why did you leave me there with THEM?"

Fran slowly brought her hands in front of her, hugging herself. She turned and looked at Lucy. Yes. She had heard all about Cheerio Quinn Fabray from Santana. In this moment though, she wanted to talk to her Lucy. The sweet little girl she promised to take care of.

"Luce….I"

"STOP. THAT. I am NOT Lucy anymore. I left all that behind years ago. You would know that if you had been around Francine."

Quinn's words cut Fran. She had the same mannerisms as Russell. Biting, fighting, harsh and hurtful verbiage that cut to the quick.

"Ok. Quinn. I don't know how to talk to you. I left. I am sorry. But you have to know I never meant to leave you. Something happened and I- "

"Something happened to me too Fran! I lived there after YOU left. I tried so hard so HE would leave me alone. I was perfect for a little while. I had it all handled, then I had Beth…and…."

"I know. I know all about Beth. "

"Yeah. San told you I am sure. Listen, I never asked her to tell you. All I ever wanted was to get out of Lima; I didn't want to become another Lima Loser. But Beth….she is the only good thing I have done with my life and I do not regret her."

Quinn was heaving. All those years of hurt and anger began to spill out of her. She was so angry. So hurt. And Fran left her. SHE LEFT.

Fran turned towards Quinn and grasped her hands in hers. "Quinn. Something happened to me too. I never would have left you, but he made me. Cal and I would have taken you with us if we could have. We were barely sixteen and so scared. We have regretted leaving you there for years Quinn. Even now we do! Please believe me. I have regretted leaving you there in that house every day for almost 8 years. I am so, so sorry."

Quinn's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Frannie…..what are you saying? What happened? Why did you leave?"

The unmistakable "me" that Quinn did not say at the end of her sentence hung in the air and a fat tear dropped unwittingly from her right eye. Fran held her hands and looked at her level in her eyes.

"I got pregnant Quinn. He made me leave. Russell kicked me out."


	18. Chapter 18 On My Way

Quinn was a blur that passed so quickly through the living room and out the front door that Cal nearly fell in a dizzy heap to the floor tracking her.

"Q! What's up? Where you going?"

The door slammed after a quiet "Out S, be back soon."

Cal and Santana exchanged confused looks before Fran streaked into the living room, her face a sheet of tears.

"She left?"

Santana sprang into action, grabbing her coat and Quinn's and swiftly followed after her. "I gots this. We will be back as soon as I get her calm. Ok. If it takes a while I will call you guys in a few."

Quinn was stumbling down the unfamiliar street, her mind spinning. Pregnant. PREGNANT. Kicked out. Russell. Judy let him do it. AGAIN? She turned quickly as she heard her name being yelled from down the block.

"Look S, I do not want to talk right now. I am mad. I am mad at Fran, I am mad at THEM, and if you knew all of this and NEVER told me you are on my list too!"

Santana found something interesting on the ground and stared at it while slowly scuffing her feet on the cracked sidewalk. She slowly handed Quinn her coat and managed to meet her eyes. "I knew. I mean, I heard when we were kids that Fran was preggers, but I didn't know for sure until I tracked her down here after you…well…you know."

"God San! How could you?! I don't even want to even look at you now!"

Fumbling to get her phone out of her pocket, Quinn glared at Santana. The HBIC was back. And angry. And hurt. Those three things did not bode well. She jabbed at her phone angrily while shoving it into the side of her head, shooting daggers with her swirling eyes at her best friend.

In a room uptown, a shrill ring pierced the air. Rachel reached for her phone while noting the time on her bedside clock. 12:34. Kurt knew she had the exhibition dance piece tomorrow. He knew better than to call at this hour. Picking up the phone her heart leaped into her throat. Quinn.

"Hello Quinn! While this is unexpected, I am very glad that you called! Unless you are going to tell me that you do not wish to come tomorrow; in that case I will have to plead my case to you."

Rachel was met with silence on the other end. A long, drawn out sniffle finally punctuated the air.

"Quinn? Are you there? Quinn...are you crying? Where are you?"

"Rae….she….Fran…she was preg….she…"

"Ok hun. Take your time. I'm here. Do you need me to come to you? Quinn?"

Quinn took a big gulp of air and said quietly "I am in a cab now. I'm on my way. If that's ok?"

Rachel was out of bed before Quinn even finished the sentence.


	19. Chapter 19 We Wait

Santana closed the door quietly and found Cal's nervous eyes meeting hers from the couch. Walking into the foyer of the brownstone she took off her coat, taking extra time to hang it on the rack by the door. The more time she took doing the mundane things, the more time she had to formulate what she was going to say. She was relieved but a little suspicious that only Cal was there waiting for her return. Slipping her shoes from her feet she crossed to the chair in front of Cal; sat down, and then slowly drew her legs up under her.

"She's hella pissed. Like in a rage pissed off. I couldn't do a thing. She's off the charts mad at me. She is mad at Fran, she is mad at her parents, she is mad at the world. If Mother frickin' Teresa walked in front of her she might kick her in the shin. She called Rachel, and I gave her plenty of money for a cab there and then a cab home. She told me she would call….but…Cal... Ima be straight with you. I have never been the person that has disappointed her before. So, I am crazy lost here. I aint got no map for this adventure. What if- what if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? I called you guys behind her back for years and she is so mad at me for it. I really fucked this up Cal. For reals."

Santana slumped into the chair, looking very much like the 20-year-old young woman she was. All her bluster was stripped away, and in its wake was a very tentative and unsure Santana Maria Lopez.

Cal sighed. He knew that there was a huge chance that things would go this way. He had helped Fran to bed half an hour ago, telling her he would wake her when Quinn came back. Fran was destroyed. He had not seen her like this since they lived in Ohio. He sure didn't like seeing her this way again. Cal was positive that he would have to call Dr. Mott bright and early Monday morning. Dr. Mott was a kind man, and a gentle therapist. He didn't handle Fran with kid gloves, which was most of the reason the elder Fabray liked the older gent.

Cal slowly edged the bottle on the coffee table towards Santana with his foot. "Go ahead Santana. Have a nip. I like a good scotch whiskey on a cold night." He watched silently as Santana poured half a finger into a highball glass already on the table.

"Cal, what the fuck man? What do we do?"

Cal silently picked up his own glass and stared into it, gently swirling the amber liquid as he turned contemplative.

"We do what all people do that love the sisters Fabray. We hope. We wait. We don't push. We just love."

Santana nodded silently and slowly sipped at her drink. She stared at the bottle of Ballantine's on the table and decided that Cal was right. They would wait.


	20. Chapter 20 Ovarian Fortitude

Rachel was at a genuine loss. Quinn had shown up at her door disheveled and broken. The traces of her Quinn, the Quinn that laughed over Skype with her and sent silly texts and emails was gone. She had not seen this version of Quinn since sophomore year.

This Quinn (the pod person Quinn she had decided to call her) showed up at her door and roboticly walked in. She refused to talk and everything that Rachel had tried to do to get through to her had failed miserably. The only thing she could do was push Quinn towards her in suite and give her some yoga pants and a t- shirt and tell her that she would have some chamomile tea ready for her when she emerged.

Rachel was looking at her phone when it buzzed. It was 2:42 am and she thought about letting it go on to voice mail. Looking over her shoulder to her closed bathroom door she thanked Barbara that she had thought to put the device on vibrate before Quinn's arrival.

A very scared Santana gasped into the phone "Is she there?"

"Yes Santana she did arrive. She is showering now and I am making chamomile tea. Care to tell me what precipitated this about face in Quinn's demeanor?"

Santana drew in a slow, steady breath. It was one thing to check in, it was yet another to narc out her cap. She was doing her very best to follow Cal's advice and wait. That's why she called Rachel. "A loophole for every rule" Santana thought bitterly. Before she could even answer, the cold voice of Quinn Fabray rasped from behind Rachel's shoulder.

"They all lied Rach. Every single fucking one of them. Every single person that was close to me and was supposed to love me and look out for me lied to me. So here I am with you. After all you and I have gone through, at least you tried to look out for me in your own way. Unless you knew that Fran was pregnant, Russell kicked her out and that she and her HUSBAND were living here in New York? Santana knew this all along and said NOTHING. Oh yeah, have you been talking behind my back to my sister that promised NOT to leave me for years?"

Rachel turned to Quinn and laid a gentle hand on her jaw line. She slowly shook her head back and forth and breathed out "No Quinn. I knew none of this. I understand why you feel betrayed. However, Santana is on the phone asking after your well being. Do you want to talk to her?"

Quinn's eyes went wide at Rachel's touch. She was raging, but felt safe and somehow grounded. Her head shook firmly in the negative.

"No Rae. Can I stay here tonight? I am just not ready to see them all right now."

With a distinct nod yes Rachel placed the phone against her jaw and summoned her inner Terminator. She steeled herself and set her jaw.

"Santana. Quinn is fine. She is with me. She is staying the night. We will ring you later this morning. Now it is quite late and I must get some rest, as does Quinn. Good night."

Santana stared at her phone wide-eyed. Rachel Man Hands Berry had just hung up on her! Damn if the hobbit hadn't found some ovarian fortitude. That woman had balls.

Santana turned to Cal with a wicked grin.

"Rae has this handled. Good night chef."

Cal smirked back at Santana, glad to see her worries melt away. He didn't know who this Rachel person was, but if she could hold her own with Santana; she could surely tame and love a Fabray.


	21. Chapter 21 Regrets-I Have A Few

Rachel snuck a glance at her bedside clock. 9:13 am. She had gotten 6 hours and short change of her required 8 hours of nightly sleep. She looked over her right shoulder at Quinn's sleeping form. They had drunk a very quick cup of tea together hours ago and had turned in to bed a little after 3:00 am. Rachel sighed to herself. While she surely didn't mind her bedmate, she did not exactly like the circumstances that brought her there.

She slowly removed Quinn's arm from her waist and edged easily from the bed. Walking to her bathroom she decided right then and there, whatever she had to do, she would most certainly do it. Quinn was obviously worth it. She had mooned over this girl for years, she was not about to let her go now. If that meant squaring off with Santana and the Fabrays, so be it.

In Brooklyn, a pensive Fran Collins: née Fabray sat stoically in her window seat overlooking the sidewalk outside their brownstone with coffee in hand. Her head was swirling with regrets and might have beens. For Lucy…now Quinn…..for their fractured family….for the many lost years. Most of all she mourned for her and Cal's baby boy. Francine's memories were not good ones; she winced as she sipped her coffee and remembered. Remembering was not one of her favorite things….that was a staple Fabray trait. It had been all too easy to move to Brooklyn and start anew. The sisters Fabray should have been track stars- they were so very good at running away.

It was a brusque fall day when Russell set the timer in the kitchen to 30 minutes for Fran's sudden, terrifying exit from her home. He grabbed Judy's kitchen timer in the shape of a chicken that Lucy had gotten her for Mother's Day and nearly wrenched the head right off.

Fran frantically flipped open her cellular phone, and called Cal.

"Cal! They are kicking me out! They are so mad! I am so scared! Daddy gave me half an hour to get my things and get out! He says I have to leave before Lucy gets home! What am I going to do Cal?!"

Cal frowned at his phone. He had begged Frannie to let him at least be there when she told her parents. She insisted that it was better if he wasn't involved right away….and he had foolishly believed her. Her brilliant plan to go home before school was out when she had study block for Cheerios seemed stupid now. Cal had nervously come home from school early awaiting her call after the conversation. He looked over to his parents and covered his phone with his hand.

"Russell and Judy are kicking her out. Can I go get her?"

Eric Collins looked at his son and firmly said "Get in the van. We are all going. The Fabrays have left us no choice."

Cal consoled an hysteric Fran on the phone the whole way over. His parents were going to talk to hers. It would all turn out all right, she would see. Eric was a law-abiding man, but he pushed their speed to get to Lima as soon as he could after hearing Cal's frantic responses to Fran on the phone.

It didn't turn out like they had hoped. They arrived before 4:00 to find Fran out on the sidewalk tearfully sitting on top of a suitcase with a duffel bag and a box of books beside her. After ringing the doorbell and shouting entreaties from the porch, they were finally allowed inside to find Judy a mess and Russell half in the bottle. The police were called to the home via a noise complaint by a neighbor, and arrived to find Fran's life haphazardly packed in nylon and cardboard. Three other people unknown to them were yelling with Russell Fabray in the foyer of the home. The policemen were nice enough, and immediately knew they were out of their depth. This was a family matter; there was nothing for them to do but to warn both parties to keep it down. After they were assured by Russell Fabray, a prominent Lima business person, that this was to be quickly and quietly resolved they left. After the police were gone the only thing Judy was worried about was "washing their hands of this whole mess before Lucy got home. It's bad enough the whole neighborhood knows now!"

Lucy was still at her once a week after school art class, and was not expected home until 5:30. It took an hour and a half to drive from their home outside Columbus, so they were short on time and ultimately out of luck when it came to Francine's family.

It was after 5 o'clock when Cal's family finally left with Fran in tow, with the hope that once everything settled the two families could sit down and have a caucus. Then, with both family's support all would be as well as it could be for two teenaged parents.

That never happened. Phone calls to the Fabray home were never answered, a lawyer for Cal's family was stymied, registered letters never accepted, and Fran's cellular phone and insurance were cancelled without a peep. It was as if she never had been their daughter at all.

A month later, a letter arrived from Francine's church. She had been excommunicated.

Little Lucy Fabray wondered where her sister had gone. She had come home to a terse atmosphere, and when she ran up the stairs to seek comfort from her rock of an older sister; she was gone. Her favorite books were gone, and most of her clothes. Two weeks later, when she still didn't know what had happened to Frannie she mentioned her disappearance to her Sunday school teacher. Her teacher had asked her what was wrong when Lucy was not participating like she usually did. When Lucy told her she missed her sister and asked her teacher if she knew where she was or why she had left her, her teacher had said no and looked awfully guilty.

Lucy knew something was wrong, but all the adults were saying nothing was off. She knew right then that she had to be careful. Whatever Frannie had done to get her sent away…it was bad. Lucy knew right then and there that a change had to happen in her.


	22. Chapter 22 Santana's Tell Tale Heart

Santana rolled over and looked at the wall one more time. That damn picture on the opposite wall was like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe story…The Tell Tale Sonogram was hanging there….making her regret her lies by omission.

When Quinn told her she was pregnant, Santana realized right away that the only person that could help her was her older sister. Rumor had it that Francine had left town by very similar circumstances. It didn't take much snooping on Santana's part; her Papi was a surgeon at Lima General, and central files were CENTRAL files after all. That hospital had been her playground as a child, and she knew her way around it well. The central files room was her bitch. She found Francine's file easily enough, and found Cal's name and did a search. $ 9.99 later on the internet, her search yielded no Francine Fabrays, but had 4 Francine Collins'….she called them all till she hit pay dirt.

It was awkward at first, their friendship. But Fran desperately wanted to know how Quinn was and Santana wanted to know what made Quinn, well- Quinn…..so it was a win-win situation. Santana really thought she was doing the right thing. Francine really wanted to know how her sister was doing through all of her pregnancy. Santana supplied the information, Francine supplied the insight.

Santana really thought that she had done the right thing.

That is-until last night. Hearing Quinn spit out those words…..

"They all lied Rach. Every single fucking one of them. Every single person that was close to me and was supposed to love me and look out for me lied to me. So here I am with you. After all you and I have gone through, at least you tried to look out for me in your own way. Unless you knew that Fran was pregnant, Russell kicked her out and that she and her HUSBAND were living here in New York? Santana knew this all along and said NOTHING. Oh yeah, have you been talking behind my back to my sister that promised NOT to leave me for years?"

Rachel had said something that she heard in mutterings over the connection…it really didn't matter after all. Santana had lied. She had failed Quinn. And she was scared shitless that this was it for them. Rachel had hung up on her to boot. She knew she deserved it.

She ultimately had failed Britt too. She felt like an ass. Nothing she did was right.

Santana set her shoulders and shrugged the covers from her body. She really fucked up with Brittany. She sure as shit wasn't going to let Quinn go squirrelly and lose Man Hands-errr-Rachel. She picked up her phone and called the only person she could…she needed a pep talk. She needed ideas. God help her…she needed guidance.

"Puck here. Sorry I can't get to you right now. You know what to do. Drop your digits or leave me some sweet words. Speak."

Santana swallowed hard. She had absolutely hit the veritable bottom.

"Puck….S. Shit is sideways….AGAIN. Hit me back. Pronto. Quinn knows I have been talking to Fran. Move the ho off your arm, chew it off, whatevs….just call me back."

Later in Santana's morning, but early for a Puck day on the West Coast, he heard her message. He had hit his alarm and had only managed to snooze it twice, and for that he was terribly proud. He had two pools to clean today before his biology study group later at 4:00. He thought he had plenty of time until he opened his phone and heard his voicemail.

Damn….what now?!

Groaning he went to the bathroom and after his morning rituals called Santana back.

"Santana…what the actual fuck?"

All he heard was a loud groan and a sound like Santana hitting her head on something.

Yep. Totally normal. He poured his Honey Nut Cheerios into a *mostly* clean bowl as he awaited the next chapter of the *almost* Quinn and Rachel story.


	23. Chapter 23 Rachel Rides Out

**A/N Wow folks! I never knew my little one shot was going to develop into all of this! Thanks to EAnIL who encouraged me from the start. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited! I am very humbled by this. So...errr...thanks!**

Quinn rolled over to find Rachel gone. As she threw her arm over her head she spied a folded piece of paper on the nightstand with her name on it.

"Quinn,

I am in hopes that you got good rest. I must say that the few hours of sleep that I had with you were most pleasant. I felt a little guilty leaving you curled up there! Please help yourself to the shower again and borrow any clothing you need. You will find the tea kettle filled with water and a bag of green tea in a cup waiting for you. Also, there is a bag of almond croissants for you on the countertop. I had to run an errand to Brooklyn. Please do not worry, I will be back soon.

Love,

Rachel"

Quinn rolled the note lazily in her hands. Rachel was so sweet. She said "Love." She had felt guilty getting out of bed before her. Quinn had to admit, she was disappointed that Rachel was not there when she woke up. Quinn sighed lazily and casually flopped onto her stomach feeling all fuzzy to read the note again. Rachel obviously had run out to get Quinn some caffeinated tea and her favorite croissant to drop off here before running her errand to Brook…..WAIT.

BROOKLYN?!

Quinn scrambled from the bed to find her phone. Where was that damn thing anyway?!

Cal opened their door to find a demure young woman smartly dressed in a navy pea coat and matching beret standing on the stoop. She extended her arm out before her and said sweetly "Hello. I am Rachel Berry. I may have the wrong house. I am searching for Francine Fabray? I must admit that I looked in the NYU alumni directory and this address may be old. If that is the case, I am very sorry for disturbing you."

Cal knew then that this was Quinn's Rachel and smiled broadly at her, extending his hand. "Yes, it is. She is Francine Collins now, I am her hubby Cal. Would you like to come in?"

Rachel nodded almost imperceptibly at the jovial man as she withdrew her hand from his and stepped inside. It was a warm and cheery home. Before she or Cal could say another word Santana was standing in front of her, phone stuck to her ear, spewing words.

"Is Quinn with you? How did you find this place? Did Quinn tell you where to come? Where is she?"

Before Rachel could even form an answer, a younger version of Judy Fabray entered the room silently and stood behind Santana. Rachel eyed her suspiciously. She had not had too many dealings with Mrs. Fabray, but when she had, she had certainly seen enough. Quinn's older sister was stiff and prim like their mother.

"Quinn is not here is she? I would hazard a guess that she doesn't even know you are here, eh? We should talk….Rachel is it?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Good then. Let's go into the kitchen. I take it you are a tea drinker?"

With that Rachel followed Fran into the kitchen leaving Santana and Cal in her wake.

Cal shook his head slowly as he glanced at Santana from the corner of his eye. Maybe Dr. Mott was in today. This was shut down, defeated Frannie if he ever saw her.

Santana slowly brought the phone to her ear again.

"It's the dwarf. No Quinn...she's not with her. I think Rachel gave Quinn the slip. You know what to do."

Without another word she hit end and looked at Cal expectantly.

"You have a plan, right chef? Tell me that you have a death star or something I can escape to?"

Cal shook his head and chuckled at his new friend. "I think the only person with a plan is that young woman in there having a very uncomfortable conversation with my wife. How's about you and me hit the corner bakery? They have a new seasonal bagel now. You like pumpkin?"

Santana's eyes rolled back in her head. Pumpkin. Bagels.

"Lead the way chef. Oh, and don't think that I am getting outta this city without a nice corner table at your restaurant….heard?"

Cal guffawed. This girl…..whew! "Ahem. Well, maybe that can be arranged. Let's get out of here and let them talk."


	24. Chapter 24 Rachel Gets the Big Picture

Quinn ran around Rachel's room in a frenzy trying to find her phone. As she was scurrying around she heard the chirp for a voicemail. She found her phone by the door and triumphantly grabbed it, expecting to find that Rachel had called her. It was only Puck. Sighing, she lifted the phone to her ear to listen to the voice mail.

"Hey baby-mama. It's me. Ummm….want to give me a call and tell me what the hell is going on? It's like before nine here and Santana has already called me. I know something's up, so call. OK? Call me back. I am calling again in 15 minutes, and I am going to keep on blowing up your phone til you answer and tell me to fuck off. Yeah. That. Bye."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Sometimes Puck was a bigger drama queen than Rachel, and that was saying a lot. She moved into the other side of the room and turned the kettle up on the hot plate. Digging into the brown paper bag she lifted the sweet croissant into her mouth and wondered how everything in her life managed to get so pear-shaped again.

Quinn's phone chirped and she answered immediately.

"What Puck?"

"Dayyyymmmn girl. Your people are the ones blowing up my phone early and you are all snappy with me?! I don't think so. Now, try again. Try… Puck…..I need your valuable insight and shit."

"I hate you."

"No, you really don't. Whatsup?"

Before Quinn knew it, she was pouring hot water into a cup, crying and telling Puck everything.

In Brooklyn Rachel was staring into her cup of tea and remembered her Babba telling her about reading your future in the tea leaves. Babba never accounted for teabags. Rachel slowly shook her head to clear it and looked into Francine's eyes. Her eyes were like Quinn's; though they were blue in color to Quinn's hazel, you could read everything in them.

Francine shifted uncomfortably in her seat and addressed Rachel straight on.

"So, she told you that Santana and I have been talking?"

A nod from Rachel prompted her to continue.

"Santana found me when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. I had gotten pregnant in the fall of my senior year, and Santana was hoping that Quinn could come and live with me."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at this. Fran swallowed the cue ball in her throat and continued.

"I couldn't come and get Quinn. Cal and I were in no shape financially or emotionally to open our home to her. It killed us. So, I tried my best to give insight to Santana and kept up with Quinn….erm….secretly all these years."

Rachel had heard enough.

"So. You could not offer Quinn a home, but wanted to keep tabs on her so to say? Why didn't you come to get her anyway? There is such a thing as public assistance you know! You were here and knew EVERYTHING, how was leaving her there any better? Did Santana tell you that she gave Beth up to my birth mother? That Noah wanted to keep her? That Quinn lived in THREE separate places before Beth was even born? That your PARENTS kicked her out on the street and set the MICROWAVE TIMER for her to leave the house? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You DESTROYED her! You were supposed to be watching her!"

Fran grimaced at that. "Yeah. I have heard that before. Only the last time I heard that was when she first met you Rachel. I have a lot to catch you up on. I hope by the end of my story that you are on mine and Cal's side. I sure don't want you as an enemy."

Rachel looked at Fran in surprise. When Quinn met her? She remembered meeting Lucy in preschool and being friends, and suddenly a tearful Lucy had told her one day at school that bad things were going to happen to her if they were friends anymore.

Rachel leveled an icy gaze at Fran. "Start from the beginning. And I very much mean the BEGINNING. I am a big girl, I can take it."

"That's good to know Rachel. I am glad to know you can take it. It was hell for us."

By the time Cal and Santana got back from their breakfast, Rachel and Fran were soul sisters. They walked into the kitchen with a carry out bag in hand to see two women in tears holding a sonogram between them crying. Rachel locked eyes with Cal and launched into his arms.

"You are a most amazing person. I hope that we can be friends. I am going to call Quinn now. It is high time that you all are truly acquainted."

Without a glance to Santana she ran into the living room.

Santana felt a little overlooked.


	25. Chapter 25 Ms Fabray and Ms Berry

Rachel could hardly contain her excitement. FINALLY, she had found one part of Quinn's family that was not venomous. Quinn was immediately on the line.

"Rach? Rach….where are you? Are you at Fran's?!"

"Hello Quinn. I am. I was armed to the teeth as they say when I got here, but I must admit that you sister does not require heavy shot. Are you up for a visit Q-bear?"

Quinn nearly dropped the phone. Q-BEAR? Rachel was trying to kill her with the sweetness. That elated and frightened her.

Quinn carefully readjusted her phone while stuffing bills into the cabbies hands.

"I am right outside Rae. "

The door to Francine and Cal's burst open and suddenly Quinn found herself with arms full of Berry.

"Well…hello to you too!"

Rachel leaned in and softly kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I have found out a lot I don't think you know this morning-well early afternoon now- Quinn. I would love it if you would let Fran explain some things to you."

Quinn's raised eyebrow did not deter the young songstress.

"Oh Quinn….put the eyebrow away! This is your FAMILY. Please, just try to hear her out. I will hold your hand the whole time."

Quinn smirked and kissed the backside of Rachel's hand that was wrapped around hers.

"Really Ms. Berry? Hand holding? Before our first date?"

Rachel beamed a smile and gripped Quinn's hand even tighter.

"Well, a girl can hope Ms. Fabray. After you."

Rachel swept the door open and hoped that everything would work out….finally. Francine and Quinn deserved this. Santana however- well, she was going to have to work.

Rachel was true to her word. They entered the Collins home holding hands, and after pleasantries to Cal and Santana, adventured into the kitchen where Fran was.

Quinn set her jaw and looked to the table, where a framed sonogram was laid.

"What is that?"

Frannie turned her pained eyes to Quinn, holding her gaze for a minute before flicking down to the picture on the table.

"That is Jack. Your nephew."

As Quinn gasped Fran turned to her and said "I think you should sit down little sister. There is a lot I need to tell you."

It was a good thing Francine suggested that, because Quinn's legs were already folding under her.


	26. Chapter 26 It's All Out Now

Rachel was amazed that Quinn's grip was so…solid. They had been in the kitchen for a while, and the conversation was getting progressively harder to sit through. She didn't want to leave Quinn, but her hand was about to break under Quinn's vise-like grip.

"Jack was born early. He…fought. He fought so hard! But his little lungs…well. There was really nothing they could do. The doctors at Lima General thought that maybe we could move him to the NICU in Columbus if he got stronger, but he just couldn't be moved. So we stayed in Lima, and….Jack held on for 15 days."

"It was a rainy day in June when Jack died. They had taken Jack out of the incubator, and offered for me to hold him without all the wires and such. They sat me in a rocking chair in an empty maternity room, and I held him in his little blue blanket and cried and cried and cried. I thought tomorrow, a mother will hold her newborn in this very chair. They will leave this place and everything will go on as it should. I wondered what I had done wrong that God could have taken my son from me."

"Cal's dad Eric had a friend that had a burial plot he wasn't going to use that he donated to us. We went to the funeral home at that cemetery and made arrangements for his memorial. The thing I most remember from that was the coffin was so very tiny. It was like buying a shoebox; and all I could think of was Jackson in that little shoebox, all alone. My arms missed my little boy. The memorial was just us, the Collins, and some of their friends. I had called Mom and Dad and told them that Jack had died….well….I left a message on the answering machine; I never talked to them directly. Cal's Mom had called them when I went into early labor but they never came. Jack's memorial was the last time I saw our parents. They came to the memorial service we had. The only thing Russell said was: For the wages of sin is death."

Fran shook her head silently and added "Mom was crying but never said a word to me."

Fran was crying in earnest now, trying to suck in as much air as she could before she hyperventilated. Cal calmly walked to the pitcher by the sink and poured her a glass of water, wordlessly rubbing her back while she drank it. Quinn was shocked. She had no idea about any of this. She had no words, but she had anger a plenty.

She was mad that her parents had known all of this, and kept it from her. She was mad that she wasn't sitting here now with her nephew. She was mad at Russell, who couldn't even offer the littlest comforts to his daughters. She was mad at Judy for taking all Russell's shit. She was mad at all his abuse heaped on Judy that had trickled down to their children. She was mad at Santana for keeping this all from her. She was mad at God-so mad! She did what the church told her to and for what? For her sister to lose her son, for her to give up Beth, for sleeping with Puck in the first place because she was "supposed" to be straight in the church's eyes? She was mad that she grew up thinking the CHURCH was GOD. She was mad that her parents ever lead her to that conclusion. She was mad that she had treated Rachel badly for all those years because under Quinn's hard shell, she loved her. She was mad that she had done everything to Rachel in the first place because Russell had claimed their church said that Rachel and her fathers were wrong. Gay people were WRONG. Loving Rachel was WRONG.

Lucy Quinn Fabray was just pissed.

Trust issues….she had them. She was pissed about those too. Lucy trusted with her whole heart, till her dreams were dashed and she became Quinn. She felt like two people- and she was supremely mad about that.

All her old anger bubbled up to the surface. The Ice Queen was going to emerge again….then suddenly all the ice broke. She was not going back there once more. She had the experience now of age, a new city, time away from Russell and his backwards ways, she was growing into her own person. Lucy was coming back home again.

Quinn shook her head slowly. She was seeing the whole picture now. Russell's path of destruction did not eclipse Francine…it began with her. Quinn burst into tears and threw herself into her sister's arms.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn't know. I was so mad because you were gone…. And….. I didn't know. I'm sorry Frannie….so so SO sorry. I didn't know…."

Fran wrapped her arms around her little sister and stroked her head as she tucked her under her chin, just as she had done all those years ago. Cal and Rachel silently left the room.

Santana looked up from the couch as Cal and Rachel walked into the living room. They had all been in there for a while. She could hear crying in the kitchen and wasn't sure if she should venture in there or not. This whole weekend was not turning out like she had hoped. They were going to posse up, get Q's midget; reunite with family, and the weekend would be tied up nicely with a big red bow. Instead, she was hearing Quinn's wailing and felt helpless. Usually, when Santana felt helpless she called Fran. Yeah. That.

Rachel sat down carefully by Santana, and cautiously touched her arm. "Santana, Quinn will not be mad at you much longer. She will be upset and feel betrayed because you didn't tell her anything all this time, but she will slowly get over it. You are her best friend. You all always have each other's backs. This will all come out in the wash, you will see."

Santana snapped at Rachel, her hands closed into fists at her sides and her face puffed up and purple.

"Yeah, Rachel? And you know this how? All your extensive experience with Quinn?! Oh, you almost married Shamu, and Quinn had a wreck on the way to your Armageddon. Then you felt bad and you two became friends for a few months in high school. Con-grat-u-fuck-n-la-tions! You haven't had to wipe the frost off of her every time she has frozen over! You think you know so much don't you? Just because it always seems to work out for you, doesn't mean that it works out for the rest of the population Troll! People fuck up! People leave! People are mean, and flawed and egotistical and generally fucking messed up! Rogers and Hammerstein don't write every fucking ending Man Hands! You are an idiot if you think that is the way things really go! The guy in the white hat doesn't always win you moron!"

Before Rachel could even proffer an answer, two voices yelled "HEY!"

Santana whipped her head around quickly. Well, now she had stepped in it. The sisters Fabray stood there, heaving with their hands on their hips and a hard glare aimed at her. Quinn was wearing her Terminator look and Santana was dead meat.

Cal put his head in his hands. This had all the trappings of an ugly scene.

Rachel stood up slowly and methodically smoothed her clothes as she went.

"It's all right. I am sure I deserved that. I have no idea what you and Quinn have gone through together. I wasn't exactly privy to your inner workings in school. This has been a rather emotional day already, and I am afraid I must go back to NYADA to prepare for my exhibition this evening. "

Rachel walked over to Quinn carefully and looked into her bright, angry eyes. "It's all right Quinn. You need to talk to your best friend."

Quinn was gritting her teeth and setting her jaw in a steely fashion. She was ready to spring at Santana, but Rachel stood in between her and her prey. Rachel sensed this and leveled her gaze kindly but firmly at Quinn.

"Do NOT grind your teeth at me now Quinn Fabray! I am a lady, and a lady knows when to take her leave. I realize that you feel badly for the times you and Santana picked on me in school, but I have forgiven all that. While I do certainly appreciate your protective nature, it is simply not the time. Now on to the matter at hand; I have 4 tickets for tonight all together. I hope you ALL will come and see what my classmates and I have worked on thus far."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel in a tight hug and breathed through her anger and protectiveness.

"We will be there Rae. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Let me call you a cab or something-ok?"

Cal stood up. "That's not necessary Quinnster, I can take Rachel with me. I need to drop by the restaurant anyway. You want a ride Shorty?"

Rachel huffed at his nickname, and they said their goodbyes and left the little brownstone with 3 very anxious women. Truth be told, Cal was glad to go.

**A/N Whew! this was a big one! I didn't want to break it into two chapters though, I just couldn't do that to all yall! Thanks for reading folks! I am amazed at everyone that is reading this! Happy New Year!**


	27. Chapter 27 She's My Rule One

Angry eyes leveled themselves on Santana. Suddenly, she found herself alone in a desert. Her throat was dry, her skin felt like it was on fire, and her hands curled up into dead twigs at her sides. The Terminator was back. For once, she wasn't playing wing-woman to the Terminator's icy stare. That was bad...really bad. She didn't like being the lone figure in the center of the OK Corral.

Fran and Quinn exchanged chilly looks with one another. The fact that they were having a total conversation silently added to Santana's discomfort. Fran turned on her heel quickly, and tossed some parting words over her shoulder to her younger sister as she left the room. "Please, no blood on my couch. It's new. Try and keep the carnage down to a minimum, hmmm?" The smirk on her face that Quinn seemed to mirror turned Santana's blood cold.

Her mind whipped itself into a frenzy. She had to talk, and talk fast. If she got the first words going, maybe Q would be more….calm…..with her. She swallowed hard and took her best shot.

"Ok Q- I know I screwed the pooch there. I'm sorry all right? The midget just thinks that SHE; of ALL people, can breeze in here and tell ME what YOU are all about….as if! You know-"

That's as far as she got. Quinn's hawk-like stare and eerily still countenance stopped her flat before her former captain held her hand out and spoke.

"ENOUGH. Stop S, just. Stop. You know what hurt me the most about all of that? You totally went off on her for NO reason at all. Rachel was only trying to make YOU feel better, and all YOU wanted to do was tear her down again. I thought we already had this conversation San? What happened to:" she's not broken she's just in the shop" and all that eh? Did you even mean one word that you said when you were driving me down here? Do you just say words and seriously not think about what they mean or what you are really saying? You need to grow up fast if you think for one minute that I am going to stand by and let you talk to her in that way! We are not running the halls of McKinley throwing slushies at unsuspecting people anymore. That part of my life is over, and I am ashamed of it! Do you have anything to say? Anything at all?"

Santana thought carefully. Quinn was coiled and ready to strike. She hadn't raised her voice at all. Actually, she was talking quite lowly and clearly; and that was when Quinn was at her most dangerous. Her captain's hands curled lightly by her sides, no longer balled up into tight fists. Whatever she said now, it had better be good. And the truth. Good she could do…the truth…..that would hurt. She would rather cut her own arm off with a rusty butter knife than to say this out loud; but she had to.

"Q…I miss Britts. I SO fucked that up! I am jealous, for reals! Does that make you happy? I am so fucking jelly I can't see straight! You just sweep into town and get what you want. All you wanted was Rachel, and she can't wait to be with you! I can't even manage that with Britts, and we were together for a while! I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be a grown up! I don't know how to be anything but a bully to get what I want. I just don't wanna be fuckn weak Cap. I just don't know how to handle being…..me…I guess."

This was what Quinn suspected all along. She slid on the couch by Santana and wrapped her head in her arms.

"I know S. I know right where you are. I will help you. But you cannot scream at Rachel anymore. You know how you always say "I will ends you?" I won't tell you that. I will just do it. She is strictly off-limits. Rachel is my Rule One."

Santana had a Rule One also….don't make Brittany sad. She had managed to break her first and very own rule. She nodded forlornly at Quinn. The look that Q had on her face was unmistakable. You mess with Berry and she would go all kinds of crazy on you, no matter who you were. She was sure that she and Quinn were going to be all right; they always were. Her and Britt….who knew.

Just as she started to think that she had slid past this mishap, Quinn changed gears completely. She held Santana at arm's-length and looked deeply and seriously into her eyes.

"So. You have talked to my sister all this time and NEVER thought to tell me eh? I am telling you now, and I want you to really hear me on this Santana..."

Quinn drew a deep breath and stopped briefly, considering the very weight her next words were going to have.

"I don't care how long we have been friends; if you hold something behind your back that is this big concerning me again...that's it. I will not be friends with someone who would just outright lie to me like that. I know you thought you were protecting me, but you should have told me and you know it. Comprende?"

"Loud and clear Cap. Heard and good copy."

Quinn nodded her head once and laughed loudly as Francine entered the room with a mop, floor cleaner and a pail in her hands.

"Oh good. No blood. Seems like my little sis went easy on you and I won't need to bleach my living room after all." She leaned the mop in the corner and sat the bucket and bottle of cleaner down on the floor. "I am sure that Quinn already covered this with you, but I think it is worth repeating. Rachel has the potential to be her good thing. You step in between the two of them and you won't need to worry about when my dear little sister finds you. You better be expecting me."

That bow that Santana was looking for this weekend? She found it…..it was wrapped around her neck. The sisters Fabray had bagged and tagged her all right. She really couldn't argue.

"I gots it Fran. I am on my best behavior from now on….especially concerning the midg-uhh-Rachel. And Q, no more secrets. I promise."

For now, that would have to do. San knew as what anyone that was loosely acquainted with a Fabray knew. Words meant little to nothing, anyone could say words. It was the actions they took to the bank.


	28. Chapter 28 Carolina-1 Quinn-0?

Rachel had imbibed in her normal pre-show rituals that afternoon after Cal had dropped her off. A tofu salad with garbanzo beans, a nice bath, facial regimen and a light nap time. Then she headed out to walk to the hall at 5:00 pm for her 5:30 pm makeup and hair call. After all, early was on time; Rachel was anything if not professional.

As she sat there with a wardrobe student behind her fussing over last-minute touches before her 6:30 pm company warm up, she turned her mind to Quinn. Quinn had quite the weekend. Rachel could only pray that she and Santana had made up with one another. They were best friends after all. She and Kurt didn't have such a tumultuous relationship. Well, at least since they weren't competing for solos against each other anymore; but even in their competition, she liked to think they still had common ground. Rachel's eyebrows knit together as she contemplated Santana and Quinn's relationship. She figured they had their common ground as well, even though she barely understood their friendship.

She was also hoping that Quinn had forged a better relationship with her sister as well. Rachel held both Francine and Cal in high esteem after her morning with them, and wished that Quinn would see that they could be the family support system she needed. Rachel Berry was a big believer in family ties.

Just as she was allowing herself to float away on more dreamy thoughts of Quinn, Carolina suddenly appeared in the mirror over her shoulder.

"Hey there beautiful! I got you these!"

A bouquet of roses was thrust in front of Rachel's face. All she could think of was Finn's misguided attempts at floral flattery that had always gone awry. She really did not care for red roses. Well. Maybe if Quinn gave them to her… With a paltry smile plastered on her face Rachel turned in her chair to face her dance partner.

"Thank you very much Carolina. I appreciate this token of our first collaboration together. I am sorry though, I did not get you anything. My apologies."

Carolina leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "That's ok Rach. I am sure you can make it up to me in another way perhaps?"

Before Rachel could reply, their over-zealous freshman year ASM made his presence known.

"Ok everyone! Can I have your attention please? EVERYONE! This is your call to the stage for warm-ups! Warm-ups now, lighting will channel check during-so don't freak out! Then we will rehearse company bows with sound and lighting. Then final hair, makeup touch ups, and half hour call to follow! Let's go people! Merde!"

Rachel shook her head slowly. Assistant Stage Managers…..they really tried. They barked so much information…..but really; all the dancers were going to do was talk all through stretching. Then they would critique everyone else's forms just as loudly during the walk through, no matter what. The Dance Captain held more sway than an ASM…..but don't tell them that! She stood up and straightened her leg warmers before facing Carolina. "Ready?"

Carolina's smile was a mile wide. "You bet! Rach, these people aren't gonna know what hit them tonight! July will totally take notice of us, I promise!"

Her grab for Rachel's hand was casually rebuffed as Rachel made to fix the clip in her hair. "After you Carolina."

Carolina was not giving up yet. She took notice of Rachel's dressing table laden with her phone, a card from Kurt, and a few odds and ends of makeup strewn about. The only REAL gift in Carolina's eyes that Rachel had received pre-show was her flowers. Good then. The score was Carolina- 1. Angry Cheerleader- 0.

Angry Cheerleader didn't even think to send flowers for Rachel's exhibition tonight! Carolina would take it. She had ample time to reconsider everything with Rachel the previous night, and most of her day today. Sure the cheerleader had some bravado with her sidekick there, but surely her little scary deputy wouldn't be here tonight. She lived in the sticks of Kentucky or somewhere….she didn't remember. No matter. By the time the poor blonde saw the intensity and chemistry that she and Rachel had dancing together tonight, she would head back to good old Yale with her tail tucked between her legs. Poor girl didn't stand a chance. Carolina almost pitied her.


	29. Chapter 29 Tennessee Triceratops

Kurt stood in front of the hall blowing hot air into his hands. He loved, loved, loved New York City…but it was as cold, if not colder than dreary Ohio! He checked his phone again. 7:20. the house would open for seating in ten minutes, and he had yet to lay eyes on Rachel's very special guests. He had a seat right by Rachel's block of tickets and had assured her that he would escort Quinn, her family and Satan in. He was curious to meet Quinn's sister and husband. Rachel had gushed about them to him over the phone this afternoon before her nap, but Satan? He wasn't so sure about that. He had no idea which Santana he was going to be seeing tonight. There was Lima Heights Adjacent Santana, Wanky Santana, Unholy Trinity Santana, Aunty Snix, and with no Brittany in sight….a Purely Pissed Off and Miserable Santana. None of these prospects were sunny for sure.

Just as he was beginning to get worried he spied Quinn walking hastily towards him, a load of flowers in her arms and three other people in tow.

"Hey Kurt! Good to see you!"

Kurt was a little taken aback. Quinn was….smiling…and….friendly? He accepted her hug and looked over her shoulder to the two people he hadn't met yet, giving Santana a cautious but friendly look.

"Nice to see you too Quinn! Hello Santana. And, who do we have here?" Kurt extended his hand to Francine with a flourish. "Hello! I'm Kurt Hummel! You must be Quinn's much younger sister Francine!"

Frannie couldn't help but giggle at his attempt at humor and held his hand warmly. "Nice to meet you Kurt. This is my other half, Cal."

Cal shook his hand firmly and smiled widely at Kurt. "It is so nice to meet you Kurt! Rachel sure talked my ear off about you! She says you are quite the fashion designer and interior decorator! Says I need to have you take a look at my little restaurant to see what you could do with it!"

Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. "Wait. Cal. You aren't Cal Collins are you?!"

Quinn smiled proudly. "Yup. He sure is! Cal is the chef/ owner of Rhapsody in little old Manhattan. He's got some Michelin Stars or something….right brother in law of mine?"

Cal smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah. I am that Cal Collins. So….shall we?"

They all made small talk while walking into the hall and were quickly seated. They chatted amiably with one another with the exception of Santana. Santana was on alert. She smiled and nodded, but she just didn't trust that Carolina girl…her head was on a swivel.

Santana casually looked at her watch. 25 minutes until the show started. Plenty of time to go to the bathroom. She quietly slipped out of her seat making apologies and promised them all she would be right back. Quinn was suspicious, but hoped that her suspicions weren't warranted. She cast a sidelong glance at Frannie, who slowly shook her head. "Don't worry Quinnie. I don't think she will cause any trouble with Rachel. If she does anything, she will only check up on her or apologize. I know she is on your side with this. Rachel is as important to her now as she is to you….trust me on this dear sister of mine."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked at Quinn questioningly. "So, Satan has a heart?"

"Yup Kurt. It seems that hell is indeed freezing over. Global warming and all that."

They all had a huge laugh about that and started to talk about other things.

Backstage, Rachel was running through her house open routine. She re-read Kurt's thoughtful card and opened an email from her father's wishing her well on her phone. She looked through pictures of the glee club and fired off a thank you to Puck's break a leg text. She was staring at a picture of her and Quinn from last summer when Carolina rounded the corner walking towards her.

"Hey there partner! Whatcha looking at?" Carolina's eyes narrowed when she realized that Rachel was staring at a picture of her and Angry Cheerleader. "Oh. That's Gwen right?"

Rachel looked up from her phone sliding the picture closed. "Quinn. Her name is Quinn. Yes. This was taken at Puck's going away party in the summer. It was the last time all the gleeks were together."

"Gleeks?"

"Yes. The high school glee club. You know…geeks….gleeks? "

"OH. Erm. Yeah. Catchy. Anyway, after the show….can I take you to dinner? Coffee? Drinks?"

"I'm sorry Carolina, but I imagine that after the exhibition I will head out with Quinn, her family, Kurt and Santana."

Carolina's face fell. She scrambled to think of something else to say. "Oh! Well, everyone is headed out to Clancy's after. We could all go there!"

Rachel sighed inwardly. She wanted this all over as soon as possible. Carolina had the veracity of a triceratops….Rachel feared she was as dense as a dinosaur too. On the other hand, she didn't want to be mean, so she quietly said "We will see."

That was as good as a yes to Carolina. She would make Rachel see that she was the better choice, she was sure of it. She turned to go back to the dressing rooms and ran right into a wall of someone standing in the way. "What the fuck! Look out will…."

Carolina looked up into two swirling pools of darkness. Shit. The Fucking Deputy.

"Hello again Tennessee."

"Once again, my name is Carolina. What are you doing back here anyway?"

Santana's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she contemplated what to do. Rachel couldn't very well dance without a partner, so breaking this girls legs was out of the question.

"I just came back here to wish Rachel well. Ya know, check up on her. Make sure you were behaving and all that."

At the sound of her name, Rachel turned around to see Carolina talking to someone. Someone who looked very much like…..oh crap! Now what!

"Santana! What a surprise!"

Santana turned to Rachel and smiled genuinely. "Hey Berry. Can I talk to you real fast? Only take a second."

Rachel nodded her head and walked further into the wings with Santana, leaving a glowering Carolina behind them. What was it with Rachel's friends anyway?!

"So look Berry. I wanted to apologize. I was an ass. I am going to try to be better, ok. Q umm, explained some things to me and she was right. I am immature and mean….and I really don't want to be. Ya know? So, I gots your back ok? Now, is Indiana bothering you? Cos if she is I can fix that quick."

Rachel was trying to remain calm and not bowl Santana over with a hug. Santana apologized? Quinn had obviously read her the riot act, and Rachel couldn't help but feel giddy over that. Now, not only was Santana offering her an olive branch, but was going so far as to extend her….protection? Santana was looking at her sincerely, obviously awaiting Rachel's next words anxiously.

"Santana. I appreciate you coming backstage to offer your apology, which I accept by the way! Carolina is-well…..Carolina. I made this bed, and I am going to have to be more firm with her I suppose. It seems she is still harboring some feelings for me; despite you and Quinn stepping in last night, and me telling her no repeatedly. I just don't want to be….mean. Make no mistake though; my heart is Quinn's-Quinn is who I want."

Santana smiled and stepped into Rachel, hugging her quickly. "That's awesome Rachel. Not about the dense dancer, but about Q. She really lo-likes you ya know. You let me know if you need some help handling your dance partner though. I will cuts a bitch." As she said the last part she looked over Rachel's shoulder at a very curious Carolina and smiled sickly. She was thrilled to see Carolina swallow hard.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES! FIFTEEN UNTIL TOP OF SHOW PEOPLE!"

"Oh, well….guess I better get back out there before Q thinks I got lost. Um, I know there is something special you are supposed to say to dancers, but I don't remember it so I will just say UNICORN!"

Rachel laughed lightly. Brittany always yelled unicorn before New Directions took the stage.

"Thank you Santana! Enjoy the show!"

As Santana slipped back into her seat an anxious Quinn looked over at her expectantly.

"Your girl is fine Q. We are all friends and stuff now, ok? I wished her unicorn and all that. Oh, and that sleazy dancer was hanging around her backstage. I don't think we quite got through to her last night. Don't worry though Cap. Berry is totally Team Quinn."

Quinn was floating on air at that. Finally.


	30. Chapter 30 Houston We Have a Problem

**A/N First things first. I don't own BETTY! Or Glee. I do not have rights or claims nor stand to make any profit from either. Legalities aside, this whole thing "reads" better if you listen to this (which I DO NOT own!) while you read. Think dance, suspend your disbelief and go with it. It may not match up exactly as you read, but go with it! Have fun envisioning this…I know I did! While I do welcome reviews, please don't tell me if my words don't quite sync up... I kinda figure they do not! I did my best. I hope the picture in my head matches what you all will read. (HEH) You can find the song on you tube bettyverse. The song is did U tell her mov. Thanks for reading ya'll! (I never thought that my little one-shot would morph into this!)**

The lights were dim except for two pin point spots on Rachel and Carolina who were at opposite sides of the stage. Rachel had a trench coat on over what appeared to be a pencil skirt, her hair clipped up in a severe secretary of the 60's style…that's all Quinn could see. Carolina was wearing a business suit. Vest, tie, eye glasses and hat, hair slicked back…she looked very much like a business person on Wall Street, right down to a pocket watch and shiny black shoes. Quinn immediately shifted in her seat after a voice over played and a loud disco beat punched the air. She was very sure that she was going to be uncomfortable. This was something she was going to have to get used to of course, what with Rachel's chosen profession. Jealousy would need to be tabled; it was acting after all. Quinn sincerely hoped that Carolina knew that.

did you tell her

did you tell her

did you tell her

Carolina and Rachel swayed towards each other like cats and met at a poker table center stage. Carolina seductively ripped the eyeglasses from her head and threw then aside. They both picked up cards on opposite sides of the table and looked at their hands.

did you tell her

did you tell her about us

Carolina laid a card down with a smack.

did you tell her

did you tell her what we did

Rachel slid a card from her hand over Carolina's.

did you tell her

did you tell her i talk dirty

Carolina produced a prop cigar from the inside of her coat and lifted it to her lips.

did you tell her

did you tell her that you screamed

Rachel lifted a prop lighter on the table to Carolina's cigar as she puffed heartily and laughed.

did you tell her we went somewhere dark so we couldn't be seen

All the lights went out suddenly, then strobed; the only thing visible was the red cherry led light on the end of the cigar. The audience watched in rapt attention as it was passed over the table to Rachel's side of the stage and Rachel waved it all around.

did you tell her

did ya

did ya

did ya you tell her

The lights came up onstage again as Rachel strutted over to Carolina, cigar in her mouth loosening the belt on her trench coat as it fell from her arms slowly to the stage. Rachel was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a vest as a shirt,and a loose bow tied around her neck. Quinn swallowed hard and cast a icy glance to Santana, who looked like she was about to spring onstage. Rachel threw the cigar onto the stage and made a big deal about grinding it out with her heels.

The chorus repeated, and Rachel was swung into Carolina's arms as they danced close to one another. Carolina's hands were running over the length of Rachel's legs as she leaned into a grotesque arabesque that made the audience gasp and then applaud with fervor. Quinn was agog. She had never seen anything like this. It was obvious that the students were going to take this as far as they could.

did you tell her

did you tell her about us

Rachel swung out of Carolina's arms and stalked back to the poker table, fingering a stack of chips that she showed to the audience haughtily as she let them slip from her fingers.

did you tell her

did you tell her what we did

Carolina took off her coat and threw it to the ground with a flourish.

did you tell her

did you tell her i got nasty

Carolina loosened her tie, and let it fall around her neck as she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt.

did you tell her

did you tell her you got wild

Rachel danced up over the table and leaped into the air while Carolina caught her and twirled her into her arms; holding her tightly against herself, running her hands up against Rachel's neck and back, throwing Rachel's legs around her waist as they twirled center stage.

did you her tell that we came, and stayed for a while

Rachel bent her back and loosened her hair, letting it drag the stage as Carolina dipped her down as she spun her around.

did you tell her

did ya

did ya

did ya you tell her

Rachel broke from Carolina's hold, unwrapped herself from Carolina and dashed upstage.

did ya

Carolina chased her down, caught her, picked her up and laid her on the poker table rolling herself over Rachel repeatedly.

think you better

did you tell her

They struggled back and forth, fighting wildly.

did ya

Then the poker table turned over seemingly under Rachel's weight. The chips and cards went flying. Rachel stood quickly; then she and Carolina hurled chips and cards at one another as they danced around in a circle in a predatory dance.

cheater

cheater

*voice over*

before a grand jury today

difference of opinions

sex scandal of the century

moment of truth vs

who said who said

sex scandal vs a sex scandal vs a sex scandal...

As all this was going on, Rachel and Carolina were running and jumping through the air, performing intricate twists and turns airborne, but always narrowly missing each other. The audience was enrapt….Quinn among them. Rachel was so very talented.

did you tell her

Carolina met Rachel midstage as Rachel grabbed her tie from her neck and wrapped both ends round her fists.

did you tell her

did you tell her about us

Carolina grabbed at Rachel's hands as Rachel was the aggressor for a change.

did you tell her

did you tell her what we did

Rachel led Carolina over to the overturned table, gestured, and Carolina righted it again.

did you tell her

did you tell her i was cool

Rachel fans herself as Carolina smooths the felt with her hands. As she does this, Rachel pushes her down face first upon the table.

did you tell her

did you tell her you were hot

Rachel pushes Carolina down harder and pulls her hands back behind her.

did you show her all the things we used, and how to tie a knot

Rachel ties her hands behind her back with her own neck tie.

did you tell her

As the chorus breaks out again, Rachel dances around the table taunting Carolina, jumping up onto the table before the verse.

did you tell her

Rachel lowers herself onto the top of the table and grabs Carolina's head and makes her look into her eyes as the chorus starts again.

did you tell her about us

did you tell her what we did

Carolina shakes her head from Rachel's hand and thrashed around.

did you tell her what i asked you

Rachel, unfazed, whispers into Carolina's ear smiling towards the audience with an evil grin.

did you tell her

did you tell her you said yes

Carolina nods her head fervently.

did you tell her you got on your knees and begged me for less

Carolina falls on her knees to the floor as Rachel wraps her hair in her hands, pushes her to the floor and places her high-heeled shoe on her back.

did you tell her

did ya

did ya

did you tell her

As the song plays out, and Rachel has Carolina right where she wants her. She pulls a cell phone out of Carolina's discarded suit jacket pocket onstage and makes a call; slowly lowering herself on Carolina's back and trapping her there while Carolina struggles to break free.

did ya

did ya

did you tell her

cheater, cheater

Rachel taunts Carolina as she mouths "cheater" into the phone, jumping up from her back and then dancing across the stage wildly with the phone.

cheater caught up in a lie

you're a cheater

Rachel produces 4 aces from her vest, showing them to Carolina and laughing wildly.

cheater, so am i

Rachel shrugs, she cannot argue.

cheater caught up in a lie

you're a cheater

cheater, so am i

After she mimics talking she drops the phone on top of Carolina and walks off stage strutting. Carolina is struggling , trying in earnest to untie herself.

The audience is cheering loudly as the voice-over starts again.

before a grand jury today

difference of opinions

sex scandal of the century...

Carolina finally gets herself untied, and reaches for her phone; desperately talking into it. The lights slowly zero in on her as she is trying to have a conversation. Obviously the other end of her conversation is not seeing things her way.

did you tell her

did ya

did ya

did you tell her

Carolina shakes her head and throws her phone in anguish.

Don't ya think you'd better

Blackout.

There is silence at first. The audience hangs on the edge of applause and then erupts. Quinn's heart is in her throat. On the one hand, wow… Rachel is insanely talented. On the other hand, Ms. What's Her State looked a little too into the whole thing for her tastes.

The lights come up again and Carolina holds her hand out for Rachel, who enters onstage from from the wings. The crowd is going crazy as they hold hands and bow. Quinn can't help but notice that the loudest yelling and applause is for Rachel as she takes her individual bow. She is so very proud of Rachel as she stands with the rest of the audience in a standing ovation; but she also can't help but notice the smirk Carolina throws to her from the stage.

Quinn straightens her back and squares her shoulders. "Game on Carolina" her body language flashes. "Challenge accepted" Carolina throws back.

Cal casts a look at Fran as he watches the whole thing. Boy…..this is going to be a doozy. He might chew lead and spit bullets before this whole thing is over. It was obvious Rachel was acting, and she is a fine actress and dancer at that! Her partner, well…..he wasn't so sure. Rachel was the heart of that piece, but her partner seemed to be reading more into it than it really was. He reached for Fran's hand and whispered to her "Fran, I think we may have a problem." Frannie's smile disarmed him.

"Cal honey, we don't have a problem. Rachel's dance partner however is a different story."

As the entire company came out for final bows, Kurt grabbed his phone and rapidly texted Rachel.

To Streisberry: Houston, we have a prblm. Natives happy with yr performance. Tho ready to kill yr partner.

Minutes later his phone vibrated. He opened the text and giggled.

From Streisberry: They aren't the only ones.


	31. Chapter 31 Great Gucci's Ghost

As Kurt led their little group backstage, they were shocked to find the whole female company standing outside the dressing room door listening intently. Kurt walked over to Sherry; a friend of Rachel's,and tried to ignore the crashing and yelling emitting from the room.

"Sherry! Great Gucci's Ghost, what's going on in there?!"

Sherry looked at Kurt in earnest and mumbled "I think Carolina took things too far in their dance. There was some, umm….unrehearsed choreography to say the least. I've never seen Rachel like this. She was a woman possessed! She kicked us all out of the dressing room and just tore into Carolina."

CRASH!

Everyone's eyes bolted quickly to the door before they heard a very angry Rachel scream "You were all over me! Never mind how utterly UNPROFESSIONAL that was, but you KNOW that Quinn and I are dating! You KNOW I have been in love with her FOREVER! I told you all about her! NUMEROUS times! WHY WOULD YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITH HER IN THE AUDIENCE? You….you….you….SELFISH BITCH!"

The whole crowd gasped. Santana and Quinn had heard enough.

"That's it! Berry is on the dirty sailor train. She's desperate. Imma goin in Cap."

"Right behind you S. Here Kurt, hold Rach's flowers."

Kurt gently took what looked like the contents of a whole flower shop into his arms and looked at Francine and Cal. Francine was as cool as a cucumber. Cal looked like the earth was swallowing him whole.

Santana banged on the door loudly while turning the doorknob to and fro. "Berry! Open up!"

CRASH! SMASH! Carolina's high, screeching voice could be heard plainly, apologies and professions of her love for Rachel were said over and over.

That did it for Quinn. She grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her out-of-the-way.

"I got this S. I will get Rach, you make sure Captain Clueless doesn't escape." Quinn threw her shoulder into the door as she grabbed the knob and turned. The door sprung open with a bang, and there they found Carolina; she was on her knees before a very irate and sobbing Rachel Barbra Berry.

Quinn rushed to Rachel and gathered her in her arms. "Rae…you were awesome! I am so proud of you! It had to be so hard; not only carrying the number, but working with a cretin that would act so unprofessionally."

Santana picked Carolina up by her arms and added "Yeah Captain Clueless. Way to go! That was some real Finn shit right there. You are an idiot."

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes tearfully. "You aren't mad at me?"

Quinn smiled softly and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Rachel, why would I be mad at you? You did nothing wrong."

By now the rest of the female cast had filtered in so they could begin getting undressed. Dancers-nothing fazed them. Quinn maneuvered Rachel out into the hall and took the flowers from Kurt's arms.

"I got you these. They are all your favorites. And, um, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me? Erm, with us? If you are up to it that is…."

A tiny whimper was heard from Carolina and Quinn's head snapped in her direction. "I'm not talking to you….. yet….but I will be. Wait your turn."

Rachel smiled sadly at Carolina. She didn't feel too badly for her, but she knew what it was like to feel desperate to get someone to notice you. "Quinn, I would love to. Let me step back inside and get out of this costume and all of this makeup, and I will be out shortly."

Rachel looked over to Carolina on her way into the dressing room. "Carolina, I am so disappointed in you. Not only as a performer, but as a friend. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to say this to finally get you to see. It's just not going to happen between you and me. Not even on a friend level now I am afraid. As long as Quinn Fabray wants me, that's where I will be. Please leave me alone. "

Rachel walked into the dressing room and came back quickly, throwing a bouquet of roses at Carolina's feet before she turned around and softly shut the door.

Quinn's happy smile soon slid from her face as she turned her body towards Carolina.

"Lets you and me take a little walk eh? I think I need to go over the whole "if a lady says no she means no" conversation with you again."

Carolina backed into the wall and looked at Francine, Cal and Kurt hopefully. Just as Santana was closing in on her again Cal stepped up.

"Ladies, I think that is enough. Quinn, you have a date with the girl of your dreams. Santana, you are on your way to a solid friendship with Rachel. You both have to consider Rachel now, and how she would feel about your actions towards her former dance partner. Carolina, I think Rachel has made her intentions clear with you, right?"

Carolina nodded gravely. She knelt to gather the flowers at her feet and walked away from them towards the backstage door. She turned abruptly and quietly said "I'm sorry." When the door had shut behind her, Santana couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Damn Chef! Why you gotta harsh my fun? EH….it's all right. I think I can be talked out of carnage tonight if I gets my corner table."

Cal laughed and looked over to Kurt. "What about it Kurt? Dinner on me?"

Kurt was in bizzaro world. Quinn didn't kill Carolina, Santana was Rae's… FRIEND?! And now, the guy that owned the hottest restaurant in town was inviting him along to dinner?"

"Oh yes! A thousand times yes!"

Cal clapped Kurt on the back heartily, nearly knocking the boy over. "Good then! It's settled! See you at the car Quinnster!"

Quinn shook her head. The guy had known her all of 24 hours, and already had an annoying nickname for her that she would never shake.

This family stuff wasn't too bad she supposed.

She also hoped that she could talk Santana into ordering squab. That would be hilarious!


	32. Chapter 32 Santana the Pigeon Hunter?

Quinn slowly looked over to Rachel. She had been oddly quiet during the dinner. Not even tricking Santana into ordering squab was enough to make her laugh…..and that was some funny stuff there! Santana was praising Cal for his "tiny chickens" when Kurt couldn't take it anymore and let the cat out of the bag. Santana, non plussed stood at the table, pointed her finger to her plate like a gun and said "Yeah! Take that biotches!"

Santana was disappointed to find that there was no bounty on pigeons, and she had no future career in being a pigeon bounty hunter.

Quinn swallowed hard and was about to say something to Rachel before the girl beat her to the punch.

"Quinn, thank you for a lovely evening. And this car to take me home. Really, it is too much."

Quinn slowly reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand gently. "Anything for you Rachel. And the car was all Cal. He didn't want us to cab it. He uses this service for his restaurant all the time, so it's no problem, really. Umm…are you ok? You hardly said anything during dinner. I know my family and Kurt and San are a lot, and it is hard to get a word in….you just seemed…sad? Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Carolina ruined their dance, she made a huge scene, and here was Quinn being nice and entirely too sweet about the whole thing. "Quinn, I know you heard me yelling at Carolina. Didn't you?"

"Yes Rach. I did. Everyone in the hall did! You really let her have it!"

"Yes. That's just it Quinn. I am afraid that I was terribly mean to her. On one hand I feel badly. On the other hand, I felt this weird satisfaction in the whole thing. I am not used to that. I didn't want to hurt the girl, but I really didn't care at the time. I didn't even feel like me! I was just so mad! "

Quinn drew her into her arms and hugged her sweetly. "I know all about that Rach. Hello HBIC remember? It is scary, kinda out-of-body eh?"

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms. Of course Quinn Fabray of all people would understand. But that wasn't the worst thing. Rachel didn't know how to bring this up….but she knew she had to.

"Quinn, you heard everything?"

"Um….I guess so. I heard you say she was all over you, I heard you call her unprofessional and a bitch and you said you lov-oh. OH. Um. Ok."

Fat tears leaked from Rachel's eyes and fell onto the tops of Quinn's shoulders. She loved her. She loved her back.

"Yes Quinn. How very romantic! You heard me screaming profanities and another woman and that's how you heard me say I love you for the first time! I am mortified! "

Quinn tipped Rachel's face to her so their eyes could meet. "But you do, right? You love me?"

Rachel nodded her head and whispered. "Yes. I love you Quinn. I have for quite some time."

Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to hers sweetly.

"Good. I love you too. "


End file.
